Who Says Girls Can't Race?
by TPATFan16
Summary: This story is for the girls! When Juliet is told not to race in the big race in the garden. she comes up with an evil scheme to sneak into the race, without nobody knowing that it's her. But when she gets in a terrible accident and loses her memory and doesn t remember anything, not even her husband. The story is better than the summary, I promise you! ENJOY! REVIEW! & LUV YA! ;)
1. Who Says Girls Can't Race?

**Hey, people! I'm back! With a new story. It's story but I made it very entertaining. Anyways, has any guy in your life ever told you that you can't do what they do? Well, maybe this story will show them wrong because they think we're gonna do it better than them, right? So all u girls out there that want to do awesome stuff like the boys do, here's a little story from our favourite Red gnome girl that wants do to the same awesome thing that her husband does. Plus, this is a story for only girls to read, so NO BOYS ALLOWED!**

**PS. This story is dedicated to my best girl friends, jbabe, Emd876 & GnomeoandJulietFan! U guys are amazing and thank u so much for the motivation and the ideas and support! U guys are the best friend this girl could ever have! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THIS IS FOR U! ;)**

**ENJOY! & REVIEW! & LUV YA! ;)**

Who Says Girls Can't Race?

It was a nice spring day, where every morning was peaceful now that there wasn´t any feud and no need to be pulling pranks on eachother. But the Reds and the Blues still liked to do lawnmower races but it was for fun not by seeing who´s best. The same original presenters, Blue Gnomeo and Tybalt Red were in their gardens, fuelling and setting up there lawnmowers for the big race tomorrow. By seeing how exciting racing is, a pretty brunette wanted to compete in the race too! So Juliet goes up to Tybalt and Gnomeo.

"Hey guys what you doing? Juliet asks, excited

"Getting ready for the big race we're gonna have" Gnomeo smirks, trying to act cool in front of her but as he lean back on his mower but slips on some oil, making her laugh.

"Big race, that sounds fun" Juliet said excited

"Yes it is and the winner gets this big trophy for best racer" Tybalt said

"Awesome, I wanna tryout too" she said, excited and confident

Gnomeo and Tybalt exchanged worried looks. They stayed silent, whistling like they didn't want to say what they think and as Gnomeo tried to get back on his feet.

"You should have stayed back on the ground"

"What? Juliet asks

"Eh... I don't know Jules, this race could get a little brutal and you could get hurt" Tybalt

Juliet rolls eyes "Oh, Tybalt I'm sure I can handle any brutalness that occurs. I had you all these years to deal with it, haven't I?

"True but maybe but you're not exactly as skilful as we are" Tybalt

"I beg to differ I am very skilled you agree with me right, Gnomeo? Juliet flashes her eyes at him

"Not exactly" Gnomeo chuckeld nervously

Juliet turns to Gnomeo shocked! This was the first time Gnomeo ever agreed with Tybalt and it was really shocking to her. She got a bit angry at him.

"What? You don't think I'm any good! Juliet asks, shocked

"Now I didn't say that. What I'm saying is that I agree with Tybalt that this could be too dangerous for you" Gnomeo said

"Thank you so much, Gnomeo" Tybalt said, confused

"Not to worry I have driven a lawnmower before you now. And since when do you guys agree with eachother? Juliet ask

"Maybe because we have 2 things in common, racing and your safety" Gnomeo point at her but she rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe you think I couldn't do it and after you told me what a natural I was when we meet" Juliet scoffs starts getting upset.

"And I know but... you haven't driven one for as long as me and Tybalt have and there's a lot more to it than you think" Gnomeo

"You guys are being so unfair! Juliet yell, crossing her arm, angry

"Come on, love don't take it that way" Gnomeo

"We're just looking out for your well being Juliet" Tybalt said

"No, you don't, Tybalt. You just don't want me to steal your thunder"

"Yeah, that is true. But you are my little cousin, Jules" Tybalt said but Juliet scoffs

"Yeah sure...whatever" she rolled her eyes

"We do think you could do it, Jules we really do..." Gnomeo said

"So that means I can race with you guys? Juliet ask as she light up a smile.

"That means that we're still not gonna let you" Tybalt finish

"But...But...but" Juliet, pretending to tear up (She sobs)

"Oh, Juliet..." Gnomeo said as he reached to hug her but Tybalt stops him

"No, no, don't fall for it. This is just her way of getting what she wants" he says, as they watch her, "crying".

"WHAA! Juliet continues pretending to sob and cry but the boys didn't buy it.

Still not buying it "Drop it, Jules. It didn't work with me back then and it's not going to work now" Tybalt said, without caring what his cousin is doing.

"Fine. But come on, guys. Give me one good reason why I can't race? Juliet pleaded

"Ok first, you're a girl and second you're too delicate, princess" Tybalt teased

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT, TYBALT! Juliet screamed in anger, gritting her teeth

"What? Delicate or princess? Tybalt ask

"BOTH OF THEM! She screamed, about to strangle him

"Whatever, you can't race, Juliet" Tybalt

"You're such a selfish jerk" Juliet insulted

"And you're a spoiled brat" Tybalt insulted back

"Guys, stop it! Gnomeo shouted and he turns back to Juliet "Sorry Juliet but our mind is made up" he said, upset. But Juliet gets really angry then runs off.

"You think we did the right thing? Gnomeo asks Tybalt

"I don't know, knowing Juliet since we were kids, she can be very sneaky on getting what she wants" Tybalt said.

And they both walk their separate ways to work on their lawnmowers but Gnomeo felt a little bad for Juliet, but knowing how she is, she will pull something to prove what she's isn't and

**(Inside the Red garden)**

The Red girl ran to the Red garden, muttering in anger as she paced back and forth "So, not fair! They can't treat me like this! I'll show them the kind of girl I am" she mutters in anger to herself. What furies her the most is that her own husband thinks she can race or do anything without him going on and on about her safety, that was her Dad's job not his. She needed a plan to get back at them and she knows just the person to help her with her evil schemes. Juliet makes it to her old grotto but can't find her frog friend.

"Nanette! Are you here? She called

Then Nanette hops from behind her "Hey, if it's my favourite gnome"

"I need your help" Juliet beg

"You need help all right, just look at your hair! Nanette said disgusted as she hold up Juliet's messy long hair.

Juliet pulls back her hair "I don't mean that kind of help! And leave me hair alone! I like it this way!

"If it's not any beauty tips, then what you need, kid?

"I need you to help me compete the lawnmower race tomorrow"

"You want to race?

"Yep, but Gnomeo and the idiot of my cousin won't let me"

"Really how come? Nanette ask, shock

"They think I'm too...delicate" Juliet

"Whoa, whoa! I can't believe Gnomeo would call you delicate! Nanette was shock!

"Well he didn't actually..." Juliet said but Nanette cut her off

"I mean I understand Tybalt saying that...but Gnomeo would be the last person I'd expect to say that, I'm gonna go talk with that little..." Nanette said angry as she walked toward the gate.

But Juliet stops her "Calm down Nanette, he didn't actually say it but that's just how he was putting it"

"Oh good cause I was gonna get all wild with him for saying that" Nanette exhale

And they both start to laugh but it soon dies down

"Anyway if you wanna race so bad, just do it" Nanette

"You know I would, but I can't" Juliet

"What do you mean you can't? Nanette ask

"Gnomeo and Tybalt would just make it so I couldn't race, but I'm planning on making them eat those words by me racing tomorrow but without them knowing I'm there" Juliet smirk, evilly.

"So has that ever stopped you before? Nanette ask

"What do you mean? Juliet

"Gnomeo's told you you're too delicate for a lot of things before and you've always proved him and everyone else wrong why this should be any different? Nanette ask

"You're absolutely right, Nanette" Juliet exclaim

"Aren't I always? Nanette laugh and then noticed an evil grin on Juliet's face "Oh, I know that look. That's the face when you have a sneaky idea. What you thinking, sweetie?

"I don't care what they'll think or say about me! the brunette shouts

"What's your plan? Nanette ask

"I'm gonna be in that race whether they like it or not" Juliet chuckled, evilly

"Now that's the Juliet I know and love" the frog shouted, excited

"Come on, we have work to do" Juliet walks away, Nanette grabs her arms

"Then again..." Nanette though as she pulled Juliet back

"What? Nanette, I thought you wanted me to race? Juliet

"I do but maybe you should disguise yourself so Gnomeo and Tybalt won't know it's you" Nanette

"Good idea...so how should I dress then? Juliet ask, pointing at her clothes

Juliet didn't wear many dresses anymore. Now she would wear more comfortable clothes like T-shirts, jeans, short pants, boots and she would let down her hair more offend.

"The same as all your other disguises...black" Nanette said

"It's good but the boys would still be able to recognize me" Juliet

"Not if you dress like a boy to go with it" Nanette suggested

"Dress... like a boy? Juliet asks surprised but then she grins evilly "Hum... That's not such a bad idea but how?

"Leave it to me girl or should I say boy" Nanette giggles

Nanette pulls Juliet to the back of the grotto and made her stay there for a few minutes and then comes back with the black clothes and everything she needs to turn the Red girl into an unmasked boy.

"This is going to be awesome, Nanette. They'll never know what hit them"

Juliet smirks evilly, knowing that her plan was going to surprise all the Reds and Blues and her cousin but especially her husband. When she wins the race and the big trophy, she's going to be the racer in the garden, even though nobody will know she's a girl.

**(The next day, Saturday afternoon)**

It was the day of the big race! All the Reds and Blues were all ready to see the big race. The super cool and catchy song "_Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" _was playing as the racers, Gnomeo and Tybalt had their lawnmowers all set up at the starting line and it was about to start. As Gnomeo hops on his lawnmower and starts it up, he looks around and couldn't find his wife. It was weird for him not to see Juliet in the crowd, not to support him or maybe she didn't show up because she was angry with him for not letting her compete.

He hops off his lawnmower and walks to Nanette.

"Hey, Nanette, where's Juliet? She didn't come?

"Uh, yeah she came but I think she went to the bathroom"

"Oh, well, tell her to hurry up, the race is about to start" he says as he walks back to his lawnmower.

"Oh, she'll show up, alright" she smirks quietly

As Gnomeo hops back on his lawnmower, he sees a mysterious rider setting up his black lawnmower right next to his and he hops on and starts it up. Gnomeo was a bit confused by his appearance but to be a good sport, he introduces himself.

"Hey, mate, how you doing, the name's Gnomeo" he said friendly held out his hand

The mysterious racer shakes his hand in a friendly way. He notices that the biker was wearing everything black. From head to toe, black pants, black boots, black leather jacket, black shirt, black gloves and he was wearing a black helmet, too much show his face. But he seems like a nice guy.

"So, is this your first time racing? He ask

But the racer was silent and only shakes his head like "no"

"Not a big talker, aren't you?

The racer shakes his head in "no" again. As Gnomeo looked away, the racer turns to Nanette in the crowd and thumbs-up her and she gave him a thumbs-up him back.

Soon the race started and Dolly got in front of the starting line to start.

"Alright, boys! Are y'all ready? Dolly cried and the crowd cheers louder

"Hey, good luck, mate" Gnomeo saluted to his mysterious neighbour racer

And the racer saluted him back, starting up his motor

Dolly holds up her flag "Ok, on your marks... get set... GO!

The 3 riders pulled their cords and the 3 lawnmowers went rushing down the alley. Gnomeo had the lead for a while until Tybalt catch up and they were bumping into eachother. They both fought for the lead, but no matter how hard and fast they were going, neither of them couldn't get the lead, they were almost tied. Behind them the mysterious racer had a bit of trouble to catch up to them but he waited until the right moment to make his move. Suddenly, by going so fast, the Red and the Blue mower's motor started smoking until it started a fire on top of their motors!

"Wow, wow! Smoke! Gnomeo cried

By the fire, the boys lost control of their mowers and couldn't stop them! They were about to crash into eachother! Soon the mysterious racer caught up to them and saw the incident; he felt a need to help them. So he pulls out a small water gun and sprays the water on the fire and both fires and put them both out.

"Hey, thanks, mate!

The racer waves at them, saying "you're welcome". But the boys were still spooked by the fire; and the racer took the lead, making it to the end of the alley and turns back around. And with a last pull of the cord, the racer runs at full speed to the finish line and makes it with no problem. As he hopes off his lawnmower, all the Reds and the Blues cheer for the mysterious racer as they gave him the big trophy.

After a few seconds, that's when Gnomeo and Tybalt made it to the finish line but they were confused and shocked on how the mysterious racer beat them. Nobody knew who the racer was but they seen to be amazed by winning the race. There was a new racer in town!

"Who is that anyway? Gnomeo wonder

"How dare he steal my thunder?! I'm gonna give that guy a real beating! Tybalt grunted, angry as he cracked his fists.

Suddenly, Nanette pushed Gnomeo and Tybalt to the ground, out of her way, running toward the racer and hugged him tight in her arms, almost squeezing the life out of him!

"Oh, I am so proud of you! Nanette squealed as she hugged the mysterious racer tighter

"Nanette, do you know him? Gnomeo ask her

Knowing that he was confused, Nanette and the racer exchange looks, confusing them even more. He nods at her, meaning that it's time to show them who he really is.

"Yeah, Gnomeo. I know "him" since we were kids" Nanette laugh

Still seeing the boys so confused, the racer finally takes off his helmet and lets down her hair, spinning her shiny brown long hair and showing her pretty little face, it was Juliet!

Everybody gasps and Tybalt's mouth opens wide but not as wide as Gnomeo!

"JULIET?! They cried, shocked

Juliet smirks at them "Hey, boys. So, still think girls can't race? She laughs "Oh and Tybalt, if you do give me the beating, I would still win you at that too" she eased, laughing.

Tybalt groan in anger "Well, this was embarrassing; now my cousin is the best racer in the garden!

"You? What about me? My own wife beat me at my own game!

Angry and upset, Gnomeo storms off and stumps back to the main garden with Benny, following behind with the Blue lawnmower.

The girls notice him very mad, Juliet thought Gnomeo would be proud of her for winning the race but she was wrong, he was angry and she felt bad for him and she thought maybe this was a bad idea to race.

"I think he's mad" Nanette says

"I better go talk to him" she frowns and runs after her husband

**(Night-time, main garden)**

Juliet opens the door to her greenhouse, still in her racer outfit and holding her helmet under her shoulder. She finds Gnomeo with his back turn at her, sitting on the bed. She noticed that he was still angry at her. Like a total guy, she throws her helmet on a chair; she was covered in dirt, she made her hair into a French braid and walks toward him. She sits down on the edge of the bed, and he still wouldn't turn around.

"Hey" she says, softly

"Hi" he says, still mad

"You still mad?

"What do you think?

"Listen, I thought if I do this you would be proud of me. But I can see that I made a mistake because I see that I stole your spotlight"

"That's not the real reason why I'm mad at you"

"Then what is?

"The reason why I'm furious at you is that you never told me"

"I knew if I told you, you wouldn't let me race"

"I was trying to protect you"

"And I was trying to prove something. Or what? You're just not man enough think I can do guy stuff like racing? She teased, smirking.

"Please, I'm as much of a man as you are" Gnomeo smirks but then gets confused by what he just said.

"Ok, yeah? Is that a challenge? She smirks

"Maybe" he says

"Well no because I am done with manly stuff for one day"

"So, can stay here and be a girl for tonight, maybe my girl perhaps?

"I don't know, I'm really tired and dirty"

"Oh no, you don't" he says as he pulls her back and sits her on his lap "I may have lost the big trophy today but I got something way better"

"What? A medal?

"No, you" he flirts and kisses her

But she pulled away because she was still dirty "Can I go shower first?

"Eh... no" he laugh and continue to kiss her

"If you haven't notice but I need to go shower because, I'm stinky and sweaty after a long day of planning and racing. So if you´ll excuse me..." she says as she gets off his lap.

But he pulls her back "Still, you're not going anywhere"

"I will hurt you if you don't let me go right now" she threatens him and he rolls his eyes

"Fine, I'll give you 5 minutes to come back and look like a girl again" he laughs

Juliet gets confused by what he says "What? You're calling me a guy? She smirks

"No, but by the clothes, I don't need to say it" he said, pointing at her black racing clothes

"Ha, ha, very funny"

"By the way, you very hot in that outfit! He cried but she ignores him but laugh

**(10 minutes later)**

After a quick shower, Juliet comes back from the bathroom in a short but cute Red nightgown with a rope as she was drying off her hair and brushing it. As she dries off her face with the towel, she notices that Gnomeo was gone; she looks around, confused and wondering where he was. And she didn't notice that he was creeping from behind her and scares the life out of her.

"AAH! Don't scare me like that!

"I like to call that sweet revenge"

"Oh yeah? She smirks

Then Juliet folds her towel in a twisty form and...

_**SNAP!**_

She hits Gnomeo with the towel on Gnomeo's behind making him jump in pain. He run around the greenhouse to get away from her but she chased after him as she continue to snap him with the towel, laughing.

"OW! Juliet, stop! Stop it!

"Had enough?

"Ok, that's it, come here you!

With a smirk on his face, Gnomeo pulls her in his arms and picks her up, bride style, making Juliet squeal in laughter!

"GNOMEO, PUT ME DOWN!

"Ok"

He drops her on the bed as she continues to laugh and the laugh even harder when Gnomeo started tickling her. He pulls her in his arms and started kissing her and kisses him back. but he stops because he remembers that he is mad at her.

"Wait, what am I doing? I am mad at you"

"No, don't be like that. And don't hate me because I wanted to do something that we both love doing"

"Oh, you're lucky I love something more than racing"

"And what's that?

"Let's see. It's Red, feisty, beautiful, stubborn, amazing, and did I mention beautiful" he grins

"Is it a Red tulip? She ask, joking

"No, it's more beautiful than a Red tulip"

"Um... a ruby"

"Close enough but it's you"

"That was my 3rd guess" she laughs and he laughs too

And they go back to kissing as they wrap their arms around eachother, in a passionate and violent force. He then quickly pulls away and lightly pushes her on the bed as she looks up at him that was taking off his waist coat and then his white shirt, only wearing his pants. Juliet stayed silent as she admires Gnomeo without a shirt, she was almost drooling. He gets closer to her and lifts up a bit her nightgown and starts kissing her stomach over and over again as she closes her eyes, feeling the pleasure as his lips makes it up to her chest and then to her face and then to her lips. He wraps his arms around her back as she passes her hands down his bank, feeling his smooth muscles. Then Gnomeo stops for a moment and he walks toward the door and locks it and then he goes back to his wife, who was smirking at him. He pulls her close to him in his arms but before they continue to do what they were doing, Juliet claps her hands and then the lights went out, letting her get lost in darkness with her loving husband.

The End

**Well, what do u think, girls? Again, thanks so much the ideas and support! I know I can always count on u guys! And I still have more stories that will be up soon! And the rest of u girls, please go read my best friend's stories because I think they are more talented than I am ;)**

**OK, I LUV YOU! BYE-BYE! (:**


	2. Who Are You?

**So, I have decided to make a few more chapters to this story by getting hit a very cool idea me and LittleRedNinja had, it was like I was hit with a lightning bolt when I got it! ****And I'd like to thank my friend Emd867 for giving me an amazing idea, I love u for that, girl and I will always follow your stories and I will always be with you to help you. And to jbabe, I know you wanted me to continue on this story, so I granted your wish because you are a very great friend and this is for you too!**

**So, on the last chapter, u guys read when Juliet competed in the race and won, in disguise like a boy, right? So, let's see what happens when she gets in a lawnmower accident.**

2. Who Are You?

**(The next day, morning, main garden)**

As the sun was coming up and shines on the main garden, Red Juliet and Blue Gnomeo were sleeping together, peacefully under the covers of the white sheets, without any clothes on; Juliet's nightgown and rope was on the ground, on top of Gnomeo's clothes. It looked like they had a fun time last night, more than she had yesterday.

"Good morning, Rojita" Gnomeo whispered in Spanish as she open her eyes

"Hi" she whisper as they kissed

Juliet snuggled up closer to her husband, resting her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat as he stroke her back, feeling her long hair.

"So, do you forgive me?

"About what?

"About yesterday"

"Only a little"

"You know I have to confess to you that from the first time I saw you"

"Don't tell me. I know, since the attack?

"Yep, it was like an encounter, and since then, I felt a lot of emotions for you... love, anger, attraction, even fear but I was confused back then, but now I know that it's real love" she whisper as they kissed.

He then sat up and pulled her close to him, sitting her on his lap "How is it possible that I love you so much? With that body? With that soul, like this"

"And how is possible that I love you the same way?

"Maybe because we can't be mad at eachother"

"I love you, Gnomeo. I can't image living without you"

"You could say I'm the best husband you ever had"

"You're my only husband, fool"

"Oh. Maybe it's because I'm so good-looking? He ask in a teasing way

She scoffs and laughs "Oh, that's what you think? What do you think you are? The Golden Goose?

He shrugs "Well, to you, I am. And you know something; at least I don't snore like a donkey" he laughs and she sends him an irritated grin.

"I don't snore, you doof!

"Yeah, you do but it sounds pretty"

"Oh yeah, and you know something? I hate you because you're a self-observe nitwit and a show-off" she teased in an evil tone as she got ready to get out of bed.

He chuckles "Oh, get over here, gorgeous! he pulls her back as she squeals in laughter and kisses her cheek.

"I love making you mad" he laugh

"Yeah, I noticed" she smirks

"I love you" he whisper

"I love you too" she whisper

As they stare into eachother's eyes, the couple kissed passionately before going out to do their daily jobs in the gardens.

_Juliet's POV_

After Gnomeo left to go do some arrons I felt like I was in a daydream from waking up in the arms of my man after having a passionate night. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I think he totally forgot about the race yesterday when I beat him, disguised as a guy. He told me that he prefer me as girl than with guy appearances. I guess Gnomeo has forgotten and forgave me but I wish I can say the same thing about my cousin. I found him in the alley with the red lawnmower and he didn´t look very happy to see me but not much.

"Hey, cous! Tybalt cried as I rolled my eyes and face him

"What do you want, Tybalt? I ask _"She asked if she cared" I thought in my head_

"Oh, that's an easy question. It's simple" he wonder

"Get to the point. I have things to do"

"I want a re-match"

_What he just said?! Was he really asking me this?_

"A what?

"You heard me. A re-match"

"I'm not in the mood" I said as I turn around

"What? Are you chicken? He ask as he started clucking like one, teasing me

I was started to get annoyed, and when I get annoyed I get I angry "Don't provoke me, Tybalt. You know what happens when I get angry" I cringe my teeth, threading him, he knows very well what happens when I get furious but that didn't stop him.

"Oh, Jules. You think you still scare me"

"I don't think, Tybalt. I know"

"Ok, well, why don't you and I have a little re-match?

"Fine, if it will get you off my back. Who goes first?

"Since you look like a girl today, I'll let you go first" he teased, knowing that today I wasn't disguised as a guy today. I was wearing a casual red T-shirt and short jeans with sneakers, but Tybalt still wanted me to do this.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. Fine but this won't change anything, Tybalt" I said as I hop on the lawnmower

"We'll see, squirt" he smirk

I hop on the lawnmower and I pulled the cord and road off down the alley. Honestly, I don't know why Tybalt wanted a re-match if he knows that I'm going to beat him... again. But I couldn't let an opportunity to humiliate my cousin in a fun, like this go by so I took it. What could go wrong?

Tybalt watch as Juliet made it to the end of the alley. He smirks, knowing that he pulled a trick on his cousin. He did something to the lawnmower to make sure Juliet doesn't cross the finish line. He looks at his hand and there was a green cable. But he realized something...

"Wait, this is the green cable, and what cable did I cut" Then he realized that he cut the red cable which was the break. Juliet lost control of the lawnmower and it wouldn't stop, the break was buster! She was screaming as it drove off in a crazy insane way. Then the lawnmower was heading to a large cinder block that was on the road, for the first time in his life, Tybalt was worried about his cousin.

"JULIET, WATCH OUT!

"TYBALT, I CAN'T STOP! AAH!

Then out of nowhere, the lawnmower crash into a big cinder block and it made me jump out of it, hitting the ground really hard. I rolled the entire alleyway as the lawnmower nearly crashed on top of me, landing in from of me but out of nowhere a large pipe hit me in the head and lost consciousness and everything went black.

The crash made the dust rise up in the air as Tybalt cough and as the dust started to clear up, he saw his cousin on the ground, half dead. Tybalt ran toward her and held her head up and her hand but there was no pulse and he was that there was a large crack on her forehead.

"JULES! Oh, my gosh, what did I do? Jules, cous, please wake up!

"Guys, Gnomeo, help!

Tybalt ran into the main garden and all the gnomes turn their attention toward him

"What is it, Tybalt? Lord Redbrick asked

"It's Juliet, we were in the alley and I bet her to do something even thought she didn't want but I really wanted her to do it but she kept refusing..." he started blabbering, confusing everybody.

"You wanna get to the point? Benny said, annoyed

"She got in an accident and now I think she's dead"

They all gasp and the first one to run to the alley was Gnomeo as the other followed behind. There he found her still on the ground and he held her in his arms, crying and sobbing on her chest.

"Love, Juliet, wake up. I'm here" he sobbed

Gnomeo encourage her to wake up by stroking her face but it was useless. He even checked her pulse and her heart beat but he didn't feel anything, she wouldn't even stir. It was like if she was already dead and it worried him.

"How did this happen? Lord Redbrick asked

"Oh, this is my entire fault. She didn't want to but I push her to it..." Tybalt grunted, feeling guilty

"I think she hit her head because there a crack on her forehead" Gnomeo noticed as he pushed her hair out of the way.

"We have to take her to the hospital"

Gnomeo picked up Juliet's limp body and ran with her to the hospital. They soon got there, the blue placed her down on a gurney and the paramedics took her to the emergency room. Hours passed and there still wasn't any news about Juliet. Gnomeo paced back and forth in the hallway as the others waited on the chairs while drinking coffee or some of them like Benny and Tybalt went down to the cafeteria to go eat up pie and desserts **(A/N: Idiots!) **They were even almost falling asleep until the doctor finally came out and told them they could go in to see the girl. Gnomeo found her on the bed, with her eyes closed and her head was bandaged. The crack must have provoke a lot more damage that he thought. He lean closer to her and waited until she woke up.

_Juliet's POV_

My eyes fluttered open revelling this room of strange gnomes staring at me, they all had one thing in common though and that was worried expressions. One blond haired boy gnome ran up to me and threw his arms around me pulling me in for a hug. He pulls away from his embrace and I felt something weird around him.

"Hi, love. How do you feel? He asked

"Ok, but my head hurts" I rub my head, which was bandaged

The a large Red gnome lean toward me "Jules, you had an accident and you fell off your lawnmower and you hit your head" Tybalt said "I'm so sorry I put so much pressure on you"

"That's ok" she said

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later because how many times have I told you, not to put your cousin in dangerous stunts?

"Oh come on, Uncle Redbrick... do we have to talk about this now? Tybalt asked, annoyed

"Uhhh" I stammered trying to understand the situation more clearly. "Guys, that's not important right now. What's important is that she's still alive" then he turn back at me "Oh, Juliet, I'm just so glad you're okay" said the blond haired gnome as he gently hugs me and kissed my cheek.

Confused and scared, I pulled away quickly feeling rather nervous and maybe even a bit scared. "Who...who are you?" I asked pulling the soft bed covers close to me as if they offered protection.

A loud gasp rang through the crowd and everyone began whispering to one another and looking even more worried than before. Suddenly I felt this painful throbbing at the top of my head, so I quickly reached up and rubbed the throbbing spot with my hand.

"Juliet, it's me, Gnomeo... I'm your..." he explain but I cut him off

"Look there must be some kind of mistake here, I don't know any of you here...I'm sorry. And who's Juliet?" I said trying to explain to the gnomes that I wasn't who they thought I was. Juliet.. I'd never heard the name before in my life. I attempted to get up out of the bed that everyone was now crowed around but was quickly stopped by the blonde haired gnome.

"You mean you don't remember me?" he asked his voice quivering; I looked deep into his saddened eyes and shook my head no. But he honestly looked familiar to me...I can't quite remember why but he just does. He held my hand up and had me touch the small crack on my forehead.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked quietly as the group of gnomes grew closer, I felt so confused, sad and fearful that I couldn't even think straight.

"No I'm sorry I don't remember anything..." I said as I pushed some hair out of my face. The blond gnome looked suddenly as if he was about to say something loud, but instead he looked down at me and started talking again.

"You're Juliet Blueberry Redbrick, daughter of Lord Redbrick and wife of Gnomeo Blueberry, can't you point them out in this room? They're all here in this very room Juliet just please try" the doctor ask me.

I scanned the room looking over each face taking in the details trying to see what name fit who, but it didn't work. This gnome seemed to care an awful lot for this Juliet Blueberry though, I hope we can find her and get this manner straighten out!

Then that Blue boy with blonde hair look at the doctor, he guesses he wanted to ask him something about me

"Doc, what's going on here? She's completely out of it"

"Well, memory loss is very common with head injuries"

"Oh, my god. How long it will last?

"Hard to tell. Judging by her age, she is still just a child and for teenagers it could come back at any moment or never come back at all but I advise you to not force her to remember because its' very dangerous because she could lose reason and go crazy. So the best thing to do is let her try to remember and treat her as normally as possible and let her surround herself with familiar things, without stressing her out" the doctor inform

"Will she be ok to come back home? Lord Redbrick asked

"No, we'll have to keep her here for 2 weeks to make sure she gets healed by the crack in her head but her memory will still be like this. Please don't come so offend or things will be more confusing to her, gentlemen" the doctor inform

And they all nodded, for the sake of the girl they all cared about

**(Main garden, 2 weeks later)**

_Juliet's POV_

I just got checked out of the hospital, I walked hand in hand with this old Red gnome, who says he is my dad but I still didn't believe it. He walked me down the pavement as I started looking around in confusion, the streets, the houses, the gardens, the people, the gnomes, even the clouds in the sky gave me a head quake. Soon, we made it to a large alley, where I saw 2 gardens, one Red and one Blue, separated by a large fence; I wonder what the reason of why they were apart was. And across the alley, there was another garden but larger and I felt scared. I let go of his hand and back away, he look back at me and saw that I was terrified to go in there.

"Come on in, my dear. Don't be scared" he said, pulling her back

Lord Redbrick holds his daughter's hand and felt her shake as they wake in, the sun was shining in her face and she tried to block it with her hand as she was being watch by other gnomes that she didn't recognize. Soon they made it to the greenhouse where everyone was inside, waiting for her.

"Look, everybody. Juliet's home" Lord R said as Juliet slowly walked into the garden, scared

"Hi, Juliet" they all greeted

"Hi. Nice to see you all again" she said, softly

"Do you remember us?" Gnomeo asked her. He was the one who was more worried about her

"Aren't you the nice people I met at the hospital? She asked, confused

Then suddenly, Shroom came jumping in toward her and she back away from him, a little scared

"Shroom just wants to say hi" Benny said

Still scared of the mushroom dog, she asked "Uh... Do I like mushrooms?

"Yeah, you love mushrooms" Lady B said, smiling

"Especially Shroom" Gnomeo said

"Oh, good. Hi there, girl" she pat Shroom, but confused everybody

"Uh, he's a boy" Benny said

"Oh! So, do you all live in the neighbourhood? She asked

"Uh, we all live in this garden" Lady Blueberry said

"Juliet, does anything look familiar? Nanette asked

"Well, it looks like a nice place to live. But I just don't remember living here" she frown

"Nanette, why don't you take Juliet on a tour of the garden? Lord R

"Ok" Nanette sigh and she held her hand out for her but Juliet was still afraid "It's ok; I'm your friend, Nanette" she smiled

And with those words, Juliet accepted her hand and went with her, spaced out like her mind was in a blank. The girls walked all around the garden, even the Red and The Blue gardens across the street. As they watched them leave, the rest of them sigh in worry.

"I can't help feeling this is all my fault" Tybalt said, upset

"Don't worry, Tybalt, even though it is, it will be ok" Lord R pat his back, worried about his daughter like the rest of them, especially one Blue.

**(After 15 minutes, back at the greenhouse)**

On the last stop of the tour, was the greenhouse, where she had so many wonderful memories but she couldn't even remember them. To her, it was a strange place and everyone was inside waiting for her.

"So, Juliet. How did you like the garden? Nanette asked

"It was nice but I'm curious, why is there a big fence between the Red garden and the Blue garden? She asked

Then the boys huddle up "Should we tell her? Gnomeo asked

"I don't think she's ready. Remember what the doctor said" Lord R informe but then Juliet cut them off

"Hey, can I ask you guys another question? Juliet interrupted

"Sure anything" lord R knelt in front of her as he held her hand

"You're my dad, right? She asked Lord R

"Yeah, that's right" he smile

"So, where's my mum? She asked, serious

Then they all went silent, especially Lord Redbrick until he said "I'm sorry, but your mum die when you were just a little girl" he frown, nearly tearing up.

She frown and looked away from him "So even if I did get better, will I remember her?

"Juliet, we'll tell you anything about her" Tybalt said

"Was she pretty? she ask

Then man who said who my dad was, smiled at me "She was very pretty, you look just like her" he said as he stroke my cheek

"I know you all want me to remember but I can't. I'm sorry"

"No, don't worry; it's not your fault" Lord R kissed her hands

"It's Tybalt's" Benny pointed

"Standing right here, guys" Tybalt raise his hand, annoyed

But Juliet was still confused "It's not fine. I don't know who I am" she said, slightly mad

"You'll remember" Gnomeo said, smiling but she backed away from him, in fear

"I think I'm going to bed" she said and left the living room, leaving everybody upset and worried.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Lord R sigh

"I'll go talk to her" Gnomeo said, getting up from the couch

"Hey, Gnomeo. No funny business" Lady B said, serious

"No, mum" Gnomeo whine and everybody laugh, especially Benny and Tybalt but Lord Redbrick turn at them with a slightly mad look and they stopped laughing while Gnomeo followed his once wife.

_Juliet's POV_

I wrap my arms around me as I walked into the strange bedroom, filled with pictures and things that I guess belonged to me from my old life but I couldn't recognize any of these things. They all seem like nice people but I still had my doubts about every one of them. What made me so thoughtful was that Blue gnome that was always so close to me, who really caught my eye, I felt an instance bond and attraction for him but the question that I kept asking me in my head was, what I was to him in his life?

**Well, I hope u liked the 2****nd**** chapter of this story since I decided to continue on it. I'll be working on chapter 3 as soon as I finish it and I already started on it but u got to give me a little more and reviews, ok? And please go read my friend's stories because I love them with all mi corazón!**

**´TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Which will be about a very sad and uncomfortable moment between a husband and a wife (U don´t need to think of it twice to know who they are! DUH!)**

'**TPATFan16* ;)**


	3. An Uncomfortable Converstaion :(

**Hey, people! I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry, it took so long, I got a bit writers block in this chapter and maybe on the next one. Can u guys help me with that little problem? Thanks and Please and Luv Ya! Well, anyways, I like to thank jbabe for the ideas she gave me for this chapter, luv ya, pal! And I would also like to thank and welcome our newcomer writer, Julietlover1 who just posted the first chapter of her first story, I already read it and it was really but really good, please go read and make her feel special, BTW, thanks for your reviews. U can count on my read and review and help u on ur stories. ;)**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

3. An Uncomfortable Conversation

After everybody left the greenhouse, Gnomeo slowly walked in his bedroom where he found Juliet, sleeping peacefully on their bed, not even that she remembered, she turns around now facing him. He sighs as he walks toward her and sits down on the edge of the bed, next to her as he stroke her cheek, lovingly. "You have no idea how it hurts me to see you like this. So confused, so scared, like when we met but this time is different because this time, I'm the one who's scared... for you"

Feeling his touch, she soon opens her eyes; she gasps in fear and backs away from him, covering herself with the sheets. He saw the fear in her eyes, seeing him like a total stranger like on the first night they met. She backed away to the farthest part of the bed, feeling the wall, with her knees up, scared of him.

"No, no. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I promise"

She looks around in confusion and fear "Where am I? Who are you? Do I know you?

"You're in your home. Our home"

"You face is so familiar. Are you my brother?

"No, I'm not your brother. I'm your..." he explain but she cut him off

"Because I kept trying and trying but I can't remember" she said as she rubs her head

He looks at her "It surprises me a lot that you're afraid of me"

"A little bit" she said as she did the "little bit" gesture with her fingers "And I realize that you belong from my past"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you"

"That past anguishes me. It hurts me. The doctor says I can't try to remember because it hurts me a lot"

"I'm the one to blame to your pain. But I want to cure that pain because I love you" he says sweetly as he holds her hand and her eyes widen in shock and backs away from him a little.

She shakes nervously and lets go of his hand "I feel like you should go"

But he didn't leave and he kneeled down in front her "Look, I know you don't remember me. But let me talk to you so can hear me and maybe that will help you remember some things, my love. I loved you and I still do. I felt and still feel things I have never felt before. You were that one special girl that had changed me for the better. With just by looking at you, you turn me from hate to love. You made me laugh again, to live, to believe"

Juliet was nervous "It's very nice what you said... but please understand that I don't know you" she got up from the bed and walk a few steps from him, crossing her arms.

He stood and looked at him, with those sweet blue eyes that she doesn't know the reason why but she was drawn to them, she felt like she wanted to cry "I think you're very handsome but when I hear the things you say to me, it hurts me and something's wrong, I feel it in my heart" she place her hand on her heart, feeling that it was beating super fast as he got closer to her.

Then she looks up at him, with tears in her eyes "Forgive me. I don't know what I was in your life but..."

He holds her hand again "I can tell you what you were in my life. What we were" he then frowns and walks away from her "But what's the point if you don't feel anything for me because you don't even remember me"

Gnomeo drops his smile and walks out the greenhouse and leaves her alone. She was heartbroken by all the things that handsome Blue said to her. She sat down on the bed, thinking of what she was feeling for him. She looks around the greenhouse, surrounded by strange and unfamiliar items but not as unfamiliar as the emotions and feeling she had for that Blue gnome.

_Juliet's POV (for a moment)_

I don't know what was going on with me. I felt like if I ever loved that Blue once in my life, it hurted me because I can't even remember him. If he says he is my husband and he says that he loves and I loved him back, then I believe him. He seems like a nice and caring guy, especially about me but I felt scared by him and I was so confused. I rub my shoulders, feeling tears come down my cheeks, what was this stranger feeling that I felt in my heart, it hurt and was killing me inside. I don´t remember what my life was or who I was back then, but something told me in my heart that he was a very big part of my life. And if he said that I changed his life at some point, I got so confused and I was in pain by that. I need to tell him that I was willing to take the chance to get to know him until at least I started remembering something from my old life. Even thought I didn't know who this incredibly handsome and charming blue gnome was, I felt a really strong connection with him, it was like for a really long time he played a huge roll in my life much bigger than the other gnomes in this garden. for some reason he wasn't like any of the other gnomes, he was something much better than the rest, I wanted to remember him a lot but it was like my mind was keeping me from him and all the moments we supposedly had together. I was in so much deep pain, I was alone and confused about who I was and was blinded from the loved ones in my life. I just had to find a way to remember them more importantly that blue one. So I ran out to door to find him!

**(Outside the greenhouse)**

Gnomeo walked outside, walking around the garden, feeling heartbroken by knowing that his own wife doesn´t even remember him or that great love they once had. He had hope that one of these days, she´ll get her memory back but he also feared that she wouldn´t get it back. He sat down on the edge of a pond, upset and lost in thought but he was soon interrupted when Benny and Tybalt walked toward him, noticing that he needed some cheering up.

"Everything ok, Gnomeo? Benny asked

Gnomeo shook his head in no "I don't know?

"But did you talk to her? What did you say to her? Tybalt asked

Gnomeo nods "That I love her" but then sighs

"You talk to her about her past? Tybalt asks

"No. To her, I'm a perfect stranger. And what hurts me is that I still love her"

"It won't be for long. She'll soon get her memory back"

Then he hears Juliet's voice, calling him "Wait! Don't go!

Gnomeo turn around and saw Juliet running toward him, crying. Juliet looked at him, crying as he looked at her, confused but in relief. Benny and Tybalt see that they need to be alone so they leave him with her. She slowly walks toward him, scared and still having tears in her eyes. He looks at her, in awe but he tried not to scare her.

"I'm sorry if I was tough on you" she said, upset

"You weren't at all" he smiled

She smiled back "I... I want to give you a chance to get to know you better"

With another smile, Gnomeo nods and Juliet took his hand and she walked him back inside the greenhouse with him. She felt like she actually wanted to give him a chance but as a friend not as what Gnomeo really is but it was ok and understandable to him. They spend the entire night playing and goofing around, they had a nice lunch together, especially eating chocolate cake; she had a nice time with him until night-time came when the sun went down and things got awkward between them.

"Do you want so more cake? She asks as she cuts another slice

He chuckles as she holds the cake up to his mouth "This is why you wanted me to stay? And he eats it.

Then she smiles at him "No. You look like one of those Prince Charmings. Well, I don't remember the fairytales but you understand me, right? She laughs and he chuckles.

"Well, you don't have to treat me like this. You don't give that much of respect" he said, chuckling

Then Juliet notices him looking so glum "Oh no, don't put that face" she teased

"This is really hard" he frown

"What is? She asks as she eats a another piece of the cake

He walks closer to her and it makes her nervous "This. Being so close to you and yet so far" he whispers as he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss her, confusing her as she backs away from him but he continues to lean closer.

But he soon stops when Juliet hears a noise, coming from outside the window. She gets up to see what it was and leaves him hanging with his lips up and sighs disapointed **(A/N: Just like in the movie, when he says "Guess we're done with the whispering thing" NO KISSY FOR U, GNOMY! ;D HA HA HA!)**

"What is that noise? Juliet stood up and looked out her window and saw Tybalt and Benyy hot-wire ring the Red lawnmower and soon she has a crisis, "NO, NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! She remembered that that was the last thing she remembers after her accident and the cause of her memory lose. She holds on to her head as she was getting a big headache.

Gnomeo stood up and ran to comfort her "Juliet, calm down! It's just a lawnmower"

She backed away from the window in fear "GET IT AWAY! She screamed in horror again

"Tybalt, turn it off! Gnomeo yell through the window and that's what they did and turn it off but Juliet was still scared, hiding in fear.

"You ok? Gnomeo asked her

She shook her head in no, in fear "No. What is that thing?

"What's the matter with her? Benny asked

Gnomeo turn at the boys "Guys, I think she's scared of the "you know what" he yelled out the window and pointed at the lawnmower.

"Then you need to take her inside because we're still gonna be working on it all day" Tybalt said

"What? I don't even know who I am and you guys want me to go with this man, I'm just his friend" Juliet cried shocked

"You guys are more than just friends" Tybalt said and

"SHH! Gnomeo shushed him "Don't confuse even more, Tybalt" he said

"Yeah! Benny slapped him silly

"I really don't want to go with him" she yelled

"Don't worry; you'll be safe with me. Do you trust me enough to do that? Gnomeo asked her. Juliet thought for it for a long while until she felt something in her heart telling her to go with him, she convinced herself to go with him back to the greenhouse.

**(Night-time, in the greenhouse, in their room)**

The stars and the moon were already out and things got awkward when Gnomeo took Juliet back into their room but she felt so nervous by being alone with him again but this time it was for the entire night, together. She cross her arms, nervous and confused as he shut the door behind him, he noticed that she was scared of him.

"Calm down, I can't believe you're scared of me" Gnomeo

"I can't believe so many things. Like for example, why I'm a Red and you're a Blue instead of being same colors?

He stay silent for a moment "Uh, I don't think I should be the one to tell you. Beside, you wouldn't believe me anyway" he mumble.

I rub my shoulders nervously "Honestly, I'm a little nervous. I try to remember some things but I just can't, plus I don't know why I feel so scared and yet so relax when I'm around you"

"Please, don't treat me like this with that distance"

"To me, you are a total stranger"

"I'm not a stranger. You're Juliet, you were my wife"

Juliet's eyes widen and open her mouth wide, breathing heavily when she heard the shocking news that came from Gnomeo's mouth. She became thoughtful and Gnomeo notice it and he didn't meant to burst like that but he couldn't take it anymore and he didn't regretted it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you this"

"Your... your wife? I was your wife? She asks still in shock, like her thoughts were going in circles and was getting a massive headache.

"Yes. I don't know if it's ok to tell you but I couldn't resist anymore"

"I can't believe it. I don't remember anything!

"Look, don't push yourself, ok? Forgive me, I don't want you to think that I want to take advantage of you since we're alone but I won't... but even by the past that brought us together, I will never do that, by the name of the grand love that we lived, I couldn't"

"It's so strange, all of this. I lived a grand love and I can't even remember absolutely nothing"

"Stay here, I'll be right back" he got up and left the room, leaving me in the room alone with my thoughts and questions about him in this uncomfortable situation.

**(After 15 minutes)**

_Juliet's POV_

That Blue went to the kitchen to get so dinner, I sat alone on the bed, waiting for him and trying to remember what my life back then but I couldn't was. Soon he came back in with a food container with burgers and drinks but I wasn't in the mood to eat anything, I couldn't even remember if I liked hamburgers.

"I brought dinner" he smile as he set down the box of burgers on the table next to me

I slightly smiled as I rub my shoulder "Thank you. I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat something. Burgers! You liked them before" but then he frowns as I look away from him "Even though you don't like the same things you liked before"

"I don't even know what I liked to eat" I said, softly

"I understand" he said, upset

Then I got the curiosity to ask him something from my past that may or may not have been part of my life and his life. "Can I ask you something?

"Yes. Anything"

"Did I... love you?

"As much as I loved you" he said, pulling my hands in his and staring into my eyes "We had plans, we wanted to form a beautiful family, a beautiful garden, until this happened, and I feel that maybe half of this is my fault"

I was shaking as he got closer to me "You feel uncomfortable with me. I must be a hindrance around you and here, right?

"No, no, you're not. I would never stop loving you for anything, you are the love of my life, the girl that melted the icy cold heart I once had that was only filled with hate and anger" he said sweetly, holding her hands.

"Why? Were you not happy back then? She asked

"Again, it's not up to me to tell you about your past, I don't want to pressure you. But to be honest, now that you don't remember me and you don't feel the same way for me, I feel like my heart is breaking"

"I'm sleepy" she said

"You can sleep here if you want, I'll go sleep in the couch"

"I'm going to sleep with my clothes on" she warn him, afraid of him.

"It's ok, my love... I mean, sorry, do whatever you want but sleep calmly because I would never hurt you"

I frown by that "I think you already did" I said, upset as I took of my shoes and he takes a pillow and walks out the room. He takes one last look at me and disappears.

With tears in my eyes, I slowly sat down on the deg of the bed, filling my heart being broken again. He was so kind and thoughtful to me but to me, he was a total stranger. Earlier, I said that I believed him when he told me he was my husband, I still had doubts but when he told me I was his wife, it really shocked me and it gave me a major headache, like if a memory about him wanted to come back to my head but no matter how hard I try, I couldn't remember not even his name, and it hurts me.

**What u guys think? I'm sorry if it was too short or too sloppy, it was cause of my writers block. I'll be back in chapter 4, if I'm lucky to come up with more ideas for it. PLEASE HELP ME! THANKS and see u in the next one! ;)**


	4. 2 Sad Memories

**4. Two Sad Memories**

**(Main garden, next morning)**

The sun was shining, the birds were chipping and a certain Red girl was having a nightmare as she stir in her sleep, trying to wake up. She started screaming in her sleep and by hearing her scream, Gnomeo rush in the room to comfort her but it was a bad idea because when he was about to hug her, she jumped in fright and punches him in the face! Gnomeo falls on the ground and she looks down to him really scared. In some way, she needed to protect herself from him; he was still a total stranger to her. But all her fear when away when she saw how he was in pain, she scrambled out of bed and ran to his side on the ground.

"Oh My God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she cried

"That's alright I'm fine...mostly, ow" he groans in pain

"No I really am sorry...I just" she shudders not sure whether to tell him.

"It's just what..?" he says regaining from the pain.

"I...I had a bad nightmare that's all" she sits on the bed and cries. Gnomeo gets up and sit next to her."Do you want to talk about it?" he asks and she nods no.

"You sure, it might make you feel better"

"It's kind of uncomfortable and you might laugh at me" she looks away from him

"I would never laugh at you, I ...love you" he holds her hand and it made her shake

"Thanks but I rather not talk about it" she cries.

"It's ok Jules you'll be fine now" he rubs her shoulder.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something"

"Tell me what?

"I wanted to thank you"

"Thank me for what?

"Thank you for looking after me. For your patience, for your interest, for your affection, thank you" she hugs him tight. He seems surprised at first but he hugs her back.

He smiles at her and whispers "Love. It's love"

And Juliet looks up to him and smiles, she gets lost in his blue eyes and she feels that her heart was telling something then without thinking she leans closer to him and kisses him a long time and then she jumps back, shocked.

"Oh god... I'm sorry about that" she gets all shaky and Gnomeo doesn't say anything he just sits there, mesmerized.

She starts hesitating "I didn't mean to do that I just got caught up in the moment and..." then Gnomeo cut her off and kisses her back with love and passion, knowing that they haven't kiss a really long time again. As he continue to kiss her, Juliet opens her eyes in confusion and backs away from him, slowly and she rubs her head by getting a huge headache again.

"You have no idea I want you back in my arms" he whispers, stroking her cheek "To cure you and everything be back to normal"

"I love you. I love you so much" he whispers and leans in to kiss her again but she pushes him away "My love. Juliet, what's wrong?

She thought she was gonna die. Her heart was beating so fast but really fast. When she's around him, she feels peace and relax but when she kisses him, she feels adrenalin and her heart is gonna explode out of her chest and it hurts her. He places her hand on her cheek and he felt her shake a lot and she starts to get dizzy, about to faint but he catches her and she wakes up.

She started breathing heavenly, nervous "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down" he says, hugging her.

"What are you doing? Juliet asks him, in a charging way

"I just thought you remembered..."

"Listen, Bluey, just because you know me, that doesn't mean you should be close to me"

"You're right; I forgot that you don't know me"

"But I'm ok by knowing your name"

"Gnomeo"

"Huh. That's a very interesting name"

"You have no idea" **(A/N: Seriously! U HAVE NO IDEA! ;)**

"So, my name is Juliet, right?

"That's right"

"And if I'm your wife like you said, how did we meet?

"I don't want to pressure you but I'll just say that meeting you was the best night of my life"

"Oh, so it was on a night?

"Yep"

"It must have been a beautiful night for me but I can't believe I don't remember it"

"Calm down, you'll remember soon"

"You wouldn't mind if I spend the day with you today?

"NO! He jumped and scared Juliet "(Ahem)" no, no, I don't mind at all"

"Well, first I need to freshen up first. Can you show me where the bathroom is?

"Sure, over there" he points at the bathroom and she gets up from the bed and walks toward it but Gnomeo follows her inside.

"Well, thanks" she gets confused

"Oh, you want me to go? He exclaims

"Yeah, I'm sure I remember how to take a shower" she nods

"No, I can't leave you alone. What if something happens to you and you need me? he refused

"So, you prefer waiting here while I take a shower? With me naked? Here? She asks, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Absolute" he said, getting lost in her beauty "Huh? She raises her brow at him, surprised.

"I mean NO! NO! I'm just saying, I just stay here with you but I won't see you, I'll even turn around if you want, see? He says, turning around

"No, get out of here!

He shakes his head "no" and didn't leave.

"Ok, I tried to be nice but you leave me no choice" she smirks evily

She grabs him by his arms and pulls it around his back "This is so not cool! he exclaims in pain as she pushed him out the bathroom and she quickly locks the door "And stay out! she yells from inside the bathroom but by his strange behaviour, she chuckles and scoffs. And even thought her mind was in a blank, in her heart still existed a great love for Gnomeo. It made her smile by starting to grow a special love and friendship for him. If only she could at least remember something nice about him or how she met him or if she ever loved him as much as he said.

_(The Memory)_

"_Wow! A Cupid's Arrow Orchid" she gasps in amazement._

"_JULIET!_

_She heard her father, Lord Redbrick's voice, calling her. She turns around and slips off the branch "Huh? WHOA! She falls off the branch and an apple and knocks off a vase and breaks, worrying Lord Redbrick. But she spins and flips off the tree branch and lands on some big leaves, making a perfect landing. __**(A/N: I give her 10.5!)**_

"_Hiya, Dad. You won't believe what I found..! she points at the greenhouse but he cuts her off_

"_Oh, you want to get smashed? He asks but she cuts him off_

"_A flower that will put that Blue garden to shame just across the alley..."_

"_This feud business is none of your concern" he grabs her arm and pulls her back to the grotto "And as leader of this garden, it's up to me..."_

_She cuts him off "Uh, I am a Red... after all" she scoffs_

_He makes her wash her hands as he keeps complaining "Oh! You're just as impulsivated as your mother was. Bless her to bits. Now back to where you belong" he puffs up his chest and she pulls her arms away from his grip._

"_Uh! I can't just stay tucked away on this pedestal all my life" she scoffs in anger as her father pushes her up the pedestal._

"_Don't you see? When will you realize you're delicate? He says_

"_I'M NOT DELICATE! _

_She screams and kicks her red rose at him, in anger toward him. The rose lands in Nanette's mouth and she spits it out._

_Nanette takes off the rose from her mouth "She's definitely not delicate" Nanette said and spitted out some water_

"_Stubborn girl" he groans and walks down the steps of the pedestal_

"_Uh, right" she groans in frustration and turns her attention to the greenhouse "Delicate? Hmm, I'll show him who's delicate" _

_(Memory Ends)_

That memory was shocking. Ever since she met the man who was who is her father, seem to be a nice and caring man but she saw in that part of her life, that he is a cruel and selfish man who didn't trusted her or let her be free. She started getting nervous and rubbing her shoulders like if she was cold. But by thinking so much, she soon got a major headache and it made her lose consciousness and she fell on the bathroom floor, without moving or breathing.

Outside the door, still waiting for his wife to come out. Gnomeo laughs but then realizes something familiar about her "She still has her same ninja skills" he whisper, surprised. He also realizes that he doesn't hear the shower on but does hears a loud thump inside the bathroom, like if someone fell to the floor. He opens the door and finds Juliet on the floor, unconscious. He held her tight and shook her body, encouraging her to wake up "Juliet, no, please, wake up! I can't bear to lose you again" he begged until she finally opened her eyes and saw him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're ok"

"What happen?

"You fainted"

She saw in his eyes that he was worried and that's what she didn't understand "I don't understand"

"What?

"That you care so much about me. I feel like a nuisance to you"

"You're not" he said as he stroke her cheek, lovingly and staring into her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me? she asked, confused and feeling awkward

"Because I can never get enough of admiring your beautiful face and how much I love you"

"I realized that I made this uncomfortable for you"

"Don't you dare say that again! I was really afraid for you"

"Thank you"

"Why you say that?

"Because you're a very good friend"

"I'm glad you don't see me as a stranger to you anymore"

"No, you're a very good guy"

They smile at eachother, still holding her in his arms. He had an urge to kiss her again but she stopped him by clearing her throat, feeling awkward.

"Uh, you can let go of me now" she says, nervous

"Oh, sorry" they both chuckles and he helps her up. And the more she smiled at him, the more she got lost in him, it was like if she was falling in love with all over again.

**(Afternoon, main garden)**

Juliet is sitting by the apple tree just daydreaming and thinking about that memory again. How come her father is so caring and nice to her now, why was he so cold and cruel to her back them. She wish somebody would tell her so she could understand things better. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder which makes her jump. She looks up and sees that it's Gnomeo, he sits down next to her and talks with her.

"So, Juliet how are things going with you? He asked

"Well, I still don't have my memory back but other than that... It's been going really great. They laugh and Gnomeo leans in a little closer to her but she backs up a bit scared.

"You're not still uncomfortable around me are you? he says worried.

"A little bit" she whispers as she holds her fingers up

"But Jules. I'm your husband you don't have to be afraid of me I'm not going to hurt you

"I know but it's just... she walks over right underneath the tree. looks up and sighs

"It's just what?

"It's just that...I still don't remember that much about you yet to fully trust you yet" she frowns and Gnomeo gets a little upset.

"I mean I like you but I just don't know about you and us right now, sorry" She cries a little. Gnomeo puts and arm on her she pushes him off and steps back.

"But Juliet I love you a lot, you mean everything to me and i would never try to hurt you in any way. How do you not trust me after we spent so much time together even after your accident I still stood by you because that's how much I love you" he puts a hand to her face and she steps away again

"No I'm sorry it's just a little too confusing for me to actually believe you about that, I mean I trust you but just not as much as you think I should" Gnomeo tries to talk to her but he didn't want to make things worse.

"That ok Jules I understand. I'll see ya later I guess" he walks away slowly tries to think of a way to let Juliet know how much he truly loves her. then he hears something snaps and crack he turns back and sees a loose branch high in the tree then a big gust of wind breaks it all the way loos e and it falls and he sees it head right for Juliet, who was still lost in her thoughts to notice.

"Juliet, look out! he screams

Juliet looks up and starts to scream Gnomeo runs over to her and pushes her out of the way but the branch falls on top of him and knocks him out and when they try to get him free his arm snaps off and Juliet gets really scared for him and starts to cry and feels guilty like it was all her fault and promises him and herself to help make him feel better.

She gets up on her feet and runs toward him "Gnomeo! Wake up, please, wake up! She pulls him into his arms but he wouldn't wake up. "HELP, someone please help me!

"Juliet, what happened? Benny asks, running toward them.

"He got hit in the head by the tree branch. Please help me take him back to the greenhouse so I can take care of him" she panicked.

"Get him out! Benny says and they start scrambling the entire wooden branch out of him until they finally pull him out. They carry him over their shoulders, still unconscious and Juliet follows behind them ,worried something might happen to her "husband".

**(Night-time, greenhouse)**

After the guys took him to the greenhouse. Juliet spends the entire night taking care of him until he final wakes up. They sat together in the bedroom and Juliet bandaged and heals his injury on his arm. He groans in pain but he was impressed by how she was taking care of him. It seems to him that she trusted him.

"It looks like you know what you're doing" he says

"And I know, eh? She shrugs

"Well, maybe you were a good nurse"

She smiles "Yep. I remember having various personalities, ninja, racer, nurse"

"Friend, wife, lover... that's why I fell in love with you" He says sweetly, looking up at him while holding her hand. "I noticed you got scared of me, what did you felt?

Then she got weak on her knees "Oh, please don't ask me so many things, please" she said, nervous

"But don't give me so little answers"

As he continues to hold her hand, he pulls her close to him, leaning in to kiss her but she pulls away from him, feeling scared and it made her shake, nervously. She backs away a little and smiles like if nothing happen.

"Well, I'm going to bed because I'm needed tomorrow for some garden work. So anything you need, I'm right next-door" she turns to leave.

But he stops her "I need you"

Without thinking it twice, Gnomeo pulls the confused Red girl to him and she falls on the bed. She looks up at him, confused and nervous but he gives her that one-in-a-million loving look and he starts kissing her. A bit confused by it, she doesn't pull away and she wraps her arms around him as he wraps his arms around her back, kissing passionately. He didn't know how he survived; going so long without kissing her but he finally got what he wanted. Juliet felt a thousand of fireworks explode inside of her but she remembered that this was all so soon to her, she pulled away and back away from him.

"No, stop! She cries, getting off the bed

"What's wrong? He says

"I'm sorry; this is too much for me"

She sobs and runs away outside the room, leaving Gnomeo upset by the stupidity he just did but he didn't regret kissing her. Juliet stayed outside the room, resting herself against the door, thinking if what just happen between them, she felt angry, confused but at the same time, she felt a strong bond when she's around him, maybe it was love she was feeling for him. She went outside to get some air to clear her mind, like if there were any in it but especially her feelings, she felt so lost in her emotions. The air was cold and breezy, she wrap her arms around her to keep herself warm, having tears coming down her eyes, by love for Gnomeo.

"If I remembered, it will be like if I loved him once and I'll be falling in love with him all over again"

_(The Memory)_

_She remembers going outside the Red garden, dressed in black, looking like a sneaky and dangerous ninja. She ran swiftly through an abandon garden, going for the target, a rare and beautiful Cupid Arrow Orchid. She climbed the side of the greenhouse to get to it but when she was about to reach for it, she felt another hand with her own and looked up at the owner and the world stopped._

_A strange but handsome gnome was in front of her, he had lovely blue eyes and a perfect white smile, smiling at her. He was tall, dark and handsome, even though he was covered in mud and duck tape, she remembered smiling at him like if she was feeling something so grand for him. _

"_Um... you're probably wondering what I'm doing on the roof of your greenhouse... well, I thought no one lived here"_

_He speaks like an angel which mesmerize her "Uh... they don't. I mean, I don't! This isn't my garden" he said, muttering._

"_Oh! Well, that's good, because I just came to get that orchid" she points at the Orchid in his hand._

"_Oh, this? he raise his eyebrow at him_

"_Yes" she says_

_He sniffs it and smirks at me "I don't know, I think I'm gonna have to keep a hold of this one" he smirks_

"_What? But I saw it first so why don't you just hand it over?_

"_Well, I grabbed it first. Possession is nine tenths of the law. But if you want it, come and get it"_

"_Alright" she kicks the window, knocking the Orchid from his hand, surprising him "Thanks" but she falls off the window but he catches it._

"_Nice greenhouse, eh? He asked, looking down at her_

"_Oh, yeah, you should see it from here"_

"_What? And miss this view? He laughs and she pulls down the window, making him fall_

"_Who's your gnomy? He flirts_

_She scoffs "Who's your gnomy?"_

_But he falls off the broke pipe and holds on to him, nearly falling off it. She laughs, looking down at him "Who's your gnomy now?" she smirks and tosses him a lamp and he hears him chuckled behind her._

_She remembers that they were chasing and fighting over the Orchid, but it was really a way for them to stay with eachother a bit longer._

_She also remembers falling into a pond with him, before having the intention of kissing him. That's when she saw his true colors, __**literally.**__ A Blue! "Oh no! He's a Blue! Not a Blue! A member of the enemy garden that killed her mother and made her garden miserable. How could she have possible fall in love with someone like him? He was obviously trying to seduce her to kill her, at any moment._

_After the memory faded away from her head, she_ stood still in place, confused and shocked by that memory. She started breathing heavily thought it was gonna be a wonderful memory of her past when she met the man that says who is her husband but it turn out to be disappointment and it made her slightly angry. Soon she hears footsteps coming behind her but she knew who it was. Gnomeo walked closer to her but she stood still, it looked like she wasn't even breathing.

"You ok, love? Gnomeo asked but she didn't respond "Love? he said again, getting closer to her

"I'm not your love" Juliet said in a deep low tone

Gnomeo got confused "What did you say?

"Because I remember. I have part of my life in my head"

"Oh thank god" he hugs her, relieved but she pulls away from him

"I know how you are. I'm sorry" she says, harshly

She turns around and ran back to the greenhouse, wanting to forget she ever met him but she couldn't stop thinking about him or that memory. Her head was spinning with emotions that were killing her with pain. She throws herself on the bed with her face on the pillow, crying softly. She wanted to die, she couldn't with all the pain. She couldn't stand being too close to him and try not to be afraid of him, she thought she could trust him and maybe love him back more than just a friend but all those hopes and fantasies vanished like they never excited. And all that love and that affection I had for him turn into deep hate. This was the end of our so-called love, maybe forever.

**Well, that's it for now! I'll be back with the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks again, jbabe for your ideas and support. Hope you update your stories especially on "New Girl" that it is my favourite. ;) BTW, I didn't need to put a lot of details in the "Hello Hello" scene because we all know what happens, and if u don't... then u need to watch the movie!**

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;D**


	5. Should I Trust Him? or Do I Love Him?

**Hey, all you lovely people! Before we start, do any of you guys know what today is? (*cricket chirping*) NO? Really? Nobody (*cricket still chirping*) Wow, tough crowd. Ok, I'll tell you, today is Juliet's anniversary! Yep, 2 years from today, it was when she and her movie came out on Blu-Ray and DVD! FOR YOU TO TAKE IT GNOME! HA HA! ;D I like to celebrate by watching everything it of over and over again like the deleted scenes (LUV THEM!) the bonus features, the "Crocodile Rock" music video, and maybe, I hope, we get news about the sequel! The only thing that bothers me on this day is that today is also my mom's birthday and that irritated me but that doesn't bring down my happiness. So r u guys gonna celebrate and I promise that if I get any news about sequel, I'll let you guys know, ok? I'll never let you guys down ;D**

**Ok, get on with the story! **

5. Should I Trust Him? or Do I Love Him?

_Juliet´s POV_

My head was spinning with so many confusions and emotions as I rubbed it by it hurting so much. There was only one thing on my mind and that Blue or Gnomeo, by his name nearly killed me by his love and affection toward me. I don´t know why that memory of him being a monster or savage, wanting to kill me by being this bloody color but now I know why that huge fence was separating the Red and the Blue garden because we were enemies. I didn't want to believe that he was what I saw in my memory; I saw in his soulful eyes that he was kind and loving and he had a warm heart with his family, especially with me but that question was... why with me?

Soon I was starting to get another memory that I also regretted on not wanting to know...

_(The Memory)_

_Juliet's POV_

_I was running from him, trying to get away from him. I don't know why he was chasing after me but I needed to get away from him because nothing slip my mind that he wanted to kill me for being a Red. I saw the hole of the fence, I thought I was safe but I was wrong when I tried once again to get away from him so I ran again but I bump into someone. And it was Tybalt, companied by Fawn and the little Red gnomes, whatever happens, he could never know why I was out here and less that I was with a Blue._

"_Juliet, you're not allow off your pedestal. What are you doing out in the alley? He asked me in a cruel tone_

"_I'm...Um, well; I can ask you the same question, Tybalt" I mutter, trying to change the subject_

"_We're looking for a Blue gnome. Yeah, he's an ugly little fellow. With a scratch, right here" he said with a sour tone when he mention him._

"_And his name's Gnomeo" Fawn added_

"_You haven't seen him, have you? Tybalt asked me_

_They were wrong about him. He wasn't the monster they say he was, he wasn't even ugly, in fact he was the most beautiful and handsome gnome I ever saw in my life, better looking than I could imagine. Tybalt could never know what happen and what was behind me, it would destroy me. I had to lie to him "Uh, he sounds awful. No, I...I, um, certainly haven't seen him. I haven't seen him at all" I stood up to him._

"_Well, lucky you" he then puts his hand on my shoulder "Come on. Let's get inside" and escorted me back to the Red garden. But I felt so lost right now._

_I just hope that Blue heard what I said and that I defended him but that wasn't enough for me. Something hurt me in the inside and it wasn't guilt or fear of him, it was this strange feeling that I never thought I feel for anyone and less a Blue, could it be love?_

_While Tybalt took me back to the Red gate, I saw that Blue over my shoulder, looking at me in confusion and in appreciation but just by looking at him, I was sad by knowing that I would never see him again._

"_Juliet..."_

_I heard him say my name, sweetly. I sigh after I was taken back to the garden, I keep thinking of him and it made so sad that I couldn't talk to him about me. I didn't even know his name until now, I wish I could have known it by him telling him and I could tell him mine but I guess fate had other plans for me... and him._

_(Memory Fades Away)_

Another memory of him, and again, it disappointed her. She sat down on the edge of the bed; shaking in fear and rubbing her shoulders, feeling tears run down her cheeks. _"Why? Why him? _ she asks herself. Mainly all of the memories she has had were about Gnomeo that make her want to be away from him. Suddenly, she jumped in fear when I felt a hand on her shoulder and gasps when he was here, right behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he whisper

I frown at him "But you did anyway"

Oh, those eyes of his, which made her, as she stares into them in amazement, she wonders if she could trust him or not. She admire his love and his care, maybe that's the reason why she has this feeling so strong for him that she could explain it.

"Can you ask you something? She asks

"Yes, anything you want, love" he clears his throat "Sorry, I forgot you don't want me to call you that"

"No, it's ok; you can call me that if you want" she smiled

He smiles back "Ok, and what's your question"

"What... what did you thought when you first thought of me? she asked

"And this ninja girl, where did she come from?" he teased

"I'm serious! She cried and slaps him silly which made him laugh

"I am. At first, I didn't know who this strange and beautiful ninja girl was and I needed to know who she was, so I follow her. She was wearing this slick dark dress that covered her from head to toe and masked her face and she had the sneakiest and stealthiest moves that I have never seen in my life" he said, getting closer to him, pulling her in his arms.

But she pushes him away, shaking "I... um... I saw in my vision this tall masked gnome in front of me; he was handsome and covered in dirt" she stopped

"Yeah, that was me" he said

Her eyes widen "Oh!

"So, this means you remember the night we met? Gnomeo asked, slightly happy

"Yes, and I thought it was very magical and romantic until..." she stops and frowns

"Until what? he ask, concerned

"It showed me your real colors"

"You mean, when we fell in the pond and I found out you were a Red and you found out I was a Blue?

"Yep"

He frowns "Now I know why you're so scared of me"

"Only a little" she gesture with her fingers which made him frown "But, I don't care what the memory said about you. I realize that you are a very thoughtful and loving gentlegnome. And very handsome too" she laughs.

"That's what you think of me? he asks and she nods her head "So, this means you trust me to move back into our bedroom?

"Whoa! Easy, Blue boy! I'm still trying to get the hang of things around here. And trying to not shake whenever I get near you"

"Just like on the first night" he stroke her cheek, staring into her eyes

Then she place her hand on his "I know I may have been a little scared of you before but I trust you a lot more than before now" Juliet smiled

"Really, you're not scared of me anymore? He asks, excited. Juliet shakes her head no. "Now that I know who you are, I feel a lot safer around you now" she smiles

"So I can move back into our bedroom with you now? Gnomeo excited but he notices that she opens her eyes wide.

She chuckles nervously and not so sure "Not exactly, but you can soon...maybe"

Gnomeo acting playfully "What do you mean "maybe"?

"Well maybe you **can** sleep in bed with me again, or maybe you can just sleep on the couch the rest of your life" she smirks evilly.

"Oh that's it come here you" Gnomeo tackles Juliet on the bed and starts tickling her like crazy. "CUT IT OUT, STOP IT, GNOMEO! I MEAN IT!

"I don't think so" and he continues to tickle her

"STOP, BEFORE...I...GET YOU". She keeps laughing harder and harder. Gnomeo still tickles her.  
Juliet pushes Gnomeo away and flips him onto the bed, getting on top of him but he didn't fight back. She breathes really hard, trying to catch her breath and they both look deeply at the other. He places his hand on her cheek, stroking it lovingly as he leans closer to kiss her but she clears her throat which made him stop but they didn't stop looking at eachother.

"I... um, never noticed how your eyes have such a pretty blue color". She flirts flashing her eyes

"And your eyes are as green as emerald jewels just like the first time" He flirts back. "Not to mention the voice of the purest angel"

"Thank you" She blushes; she gives Gnomeo a check kiss and helps him back up.

"So uh, do you wanna go for a walk or whatever" he scratches his shoulders nervously.

"I'd love that" They grab hands and walk out into the garden. Then Benny walks up to them.

"Hey where you guys going"

"Just taking Jules for a stroll"

"Okay then, have you seen Tybalt? Benny points

"I think he's over by his wishing well" Gnomeo says

"Thanks mate see you later, bye Juliet" Benny waves while walking away

"Goodbye" She calls to Benny and walks back to the greenhouse with Gnomeo, hand in hand.

Suddenly, Juliet gets the mother of all headaches and starts to get dizzy that starts grunting and screaming in the inside. She holds on to her head, feeling the pain until she couldn't feel her legs "Gnomeo, I'm feel so dizzy…" she lost control of her body and fell unconscious into Gnomeo's arms, catching her in shock.

"JULIET! WAKE UP!

He held her in his hands, shaking her body to wake up! But she wouldn't wake up, this only happened when Juliet was trying to remember something from her past but this is was a little different because hours passed and she still didn't wake up, it was like if she was in a sleeping-beauty coma for who knows how long until she wakes up. Gnomeo sets her down on the bed and he calls to the doctor to come and check up on her. They all waited outside the greenhouse until the doctor finally called Gnomeo to come inside. He sees that she is still with her eyes closed and it worried him. He leaned down beside her, holding her hand, feeling cold and pale like if she was dead.

"How is she, doctor?

"Her condition is very fragile. She's been stressing out to much"

"Oh, it's my entire fault"

"No, Gnomeo, you have nothing to blame. Her condition is very common but since she have remembered at least something for her past, it won't be long until she gets her memory back. For now, we must let her rest. The medicine I gave her will let her sleep until she wakes up tomorrow morning"

"Thank you, doctor"

"Remember, sport. All at its time, ok? He walks out the greenhouse, leaving him alone with the half-dead girl.

He sighswhile stroking her cheek** "**Oh, my love. You have no idea how worried I am. I wonder what's going up through that pretty little head of yours" he kisses her forehead and walks from her, leaving his sleeping beauty in their room, not knowing that she was getting another memory of him in shape of a dream.

_(The Memory)_

_Juliet's POV (in her sleep)_

_I merrily skipped down the pedestal and down the pavement with a smile on my face. I just saw Gnomeo under that hippo's mouth and I didn't care what his reason was to risk his life to come into my garden and just to see me, I was more than blushed. I ran across the pavement where my mum's tulips were planted which I cherish with my life. I saw him hiding behind the small fence and I was about to hug him _

_But I was wrong..._

_He wasn't here to see me at all. He pointed a gun at me and I gasped in shock, really shocked! He was surprised to see me and he put the gun down, it didn't seem that he was going to shot me because I knew what he was about to do, he was gonna spray my mum's Red tulips for revenge I guess. Since I met him, the feud against the Blues and planning to make them miserable was nothing to me anymore, but I guess he didn't, he still wanted his lack of revenge against my family and my garden and that made me grow an amount of hate for him. I look back at him, angry and disappointed that he let me down, that he betrayed me like this. He broke my heart into a lot pieces, it was like if he build it up and then destroyed it by his selfish acts. I ran away from him, never wanting to see him again._

"_Juliet, no, wait! I... I..."_

_By hearing his tone, he wanted forgiveness and he felt regret but I didn't believe him. I stop from a moment, thinking this through as I let tears come out my eyes, suffering in pain that he just caused me. He broke my heart and intended to destroy the only thing that was left on mother, I saw him. He didn't seem to mercy on them, which means he didn't have mercy on me. He did something unforgivable and I would never forget that..._

_As the memory fades away, I realize that I was still unconscious in the real world and I couldn't wake up. But that was ok, because honestly, I didn't feel like waking up just yet, I still needed some time to think and remember more about my life and now that I got that new memory of Gnomeo, it gave me another reason of if I should trust him or not. Oh, why was everything so hard!? I am dying inside to follow him, to hug him, to be with him no matter what. And why do I keep remembering things that make want to forget, hate, and be away from him even though I love him but I don't have the courage to tell him yet. He doesn't know what I'm feeling. I feel confused and not by my memory lost, by my love for him. My emotions were taking over my heart and I was losing my mind for that man with those dreamy eyes that make me get lost in them. UHHH! WHY IS THIS SO HARD?! It burns my chest with fire that travels through my body and my soul just by being near him. What surprises me a lot is that he would give so much for me, his affection, his care, his patience, and maybe his love for him. And I would give the same or maybe more for him but I was just too scared to tell him, I would give anything for him, ANYTHING! Why do all the memories of him have to be so shocking that want me to think of worst of him? These memories of him made me so nervous and made me heart ache with big pain. I believed him when he says he loves me but what about me? What did I feel for him? And it's not him, it's me! What I worried me if I was the right girl for him? I knew he would say yes if I ask him, he chose me and told me that he fell in love with me but I was still so confused because I realize I'm not worthy of him. what I remember so far of who I was before was very pathetic because I'm a girl that like martial-arts, weapons, and other stuff that make me feel so free and dangerous. And it might not matter to him but it does to me because he's a man who is handsome, charming, honest, and now that I know who he is and what he was in my life, I would only have eyes for him_.

_Now I knew everything about him, the question my mind was asking "Should I trust him?" but the bigger question that my heart was asking "Do I love him?"_

**Now, we're getting somewhere! They are gonna end breaking up, maybe not, yeah they will. What do you think? If she has had bad memories of him, she's scared and terrified of him? I'll let you guys think about it and I'll work on the next chapter which will be very unexpecting and literally out of this world, TRUST ME! It'll be so cool. It's like you're gonna see another Juliet, literally again! See u guys in the next chapter! I hope I can finish it in time! OK, I LUV U, BYE-BYE! ;D**


	6. Trapped In A Alternate Universe

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it took so long, I had a little writer´s block, plus, I didn't have Internet for a week in my house. But luckily, my great friend from deviantart, girlgirls123* rescue me (not by letting me use her Internet or any of that) she help me with this chapter and other few more. I wish I could give her more than credit for her amazing ideas! She is SUPER TALENTED. And I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER STORIES AND HER ARTWORK! Girly, if ur reading this (and u are, duh) I wanna say that u are the best friend any girl on deviantart and Fanfiction could ever had, I love chatting and sharing videos and seeing G+J* and Disney* stuff with you. And I want all u other amazing people to go to her devianart and check out her FANTASTIC! artwork! ;D**

**Anyways, on with the story... **

6. Trapped In An Alternate Universe

**(The next morning, main garden)**

_Juliet's POV_

I woke up the next morning and I realize 2 things; Gnomeo wasn't anywhere in the greenhouse, where could he be? And the other thing is that when I walked out the greenhouse, the entire garden that I knew from the past was no more. It was an entire mess with all the grass up to the clouds, and wildflowers were everywhere, it was almost impossible to find a way out this grass until I finally found the large hole on the door and walked into the alley, which it looked like a dusty and endless desert to me. Then I turned my attention and saw the Red garden and the Blue garden, I slowly started walking toward the 2 gardens that separated us. I noticed that both fences were covered in dirt and fruit and tomatoes stains, I wonder why? Maybe Gnomeo or my dad or somebody was here to help me and tell me what's going on. I knocked on the Red door and waited until Nanette came out and pulled me in a flash!

"Juliet, what are you doing out here?! You could get killed" she cried as she took me back to the grotto.

"Nanette, what's going on? I asked, confused

"It's it obvious? The Blues are attacking us! We need to take cover! She yelled as the sound of the battlefield got louder.

I pull away from her "No, wait! What do you mean the Blues are attacking us? I thought we were all friends?

She looked confused "What are talking about?!

"**JULIET!**

"Dad" I whisper as he walks up to me

"Juliet?! Where have you been?! He screams in anger. His tone was sour and aggressive which was the complete opposite of my real father.

"What do you mean, Dad? I ask, confused

"It's been almost 2 years since you ran off! What were you doing? He yelled at me

"I don't understand" I said, confused

"Where was she? And what was she saying, Nanette? Lord R asked Nanette

"She said that the Blues are our friends" Nanette said

"It's true! I yell "We made a truce with them a year ago! I explain but none of them would believe me. They looked at me if I was crazy.

"What gibberish are you talking about, child? Lord ask

"_What's going on?" I wonder in my mind_

"_**INCOMING!**_

Then explosions of fruits bombs coming from the other side of the Blue garden came messing up and destroying what was left of the Red garden. Juliet covered her ears and duck low from getting hit until the Blues ran out of ammo for a moment and the Reds counter-attacked!

"Get my daughter to the shed" he smirks at Juliet in anger "I'll deal with you later"

"No, this is all wrong" I whisper

"But what about the attack? Nanette asks Lord R, pointing at the Blue fence.

"Never mind that! **Tybalt**! Lord R calls.

I turn around and see the Tybalt from this world coming toward us. He looked like the Tybalt from my world except he was dirtier and had a lot of scars and cracks over his body, his hat was filthy and he was weapons around her waist and he looked more eviler than before in my world when I used to live with him, or that's what at least what I remembered of my cousin being.

Then Lord R handed me to him "Take her to the shed and lock her in there so she doesn't run away again!

"Wait! No! This is all wrong! **Let go of me!**

Then the other Tybalt starts dragging me to the shed by my waist and I kicks my legs in a rage way and I break free of him and starts beating the paint of him until he couldn't anymore and I run out of that dreadful Red garden.

"**GET HER!** Lord R order

They chase after me into the alley, avoiding all the fruit bombs that the Blues were throwing them, Tybalt and Lord R search they entire alley but they couldn't find me anywhere "I lost her again" he sighs and went back inside the garden. Not realizing or seeing that Juliet was hiding back in the main garden that was now a mess. I gasp heavenly, confused by what just happened and what is happening right now. That garden that was so precious to me was nothing but a deserted place, a mess; it broke my heart to see it like this. But I can´t think of that right now.

"I got a get out of here! Something tells me this isn't a bad dream"

I don´t know how, I don't know why, I don't know when I got here but this looked like a horrible nightmare. Oh my gosh, Gnomeo! Is he was here he must be the horrible resemblance of what I fear of him. No, it can't be! I have to go find him somewhere in this battlefield, literally. I nearly remembered that I used to be a ninja and sneak around whenever I wanted too and when I met Gnomeo, so I went back to the shed in the main garden and found a black sock and put it over my body, except for the arm holes and for my eyes. I grab a trowel as a weapon for protecting and placed it behind my back. Soon I was ready to go back and clear things out. I slowly walk through the alley, with my green eyes peering through the hole on my face, taking in everything that surrounded me in high alert.

Suddenly, I feel somebody walking behind me it didn't take me long to grab my weapon to charge it at whoever was behind me. I Kung-Fu back kicked the person, making him the ground and I slowly walking toward him, armed and place my weapon under his chin.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! I growl

"Wait, hold on. Calm down and drop the weapon and let me explain" he says softly and slightly nervous but I grin at him angry, not sure if I should believe him.

"I'm not going to hurt, I promise" he says again, his voice sounds familiar but it didn´t keep off guard.

I laugh, evilly "Oh, do you think I´m stupid? That I don't think you're not going to attacking me just because I'm a Red? I smirk as I hold my weapon closer to him.

He gets up from the ground "Wait, I wasn't gonna hurt you. Wanna know why?

As he gets closer to me, I stand back with my weapon up, just in case. He walks over to her and he sees the wedding ring on her finger, sparkling and he's hypnotize by it, knowing that she's the one he's been looking for.

"So you end up here too, huh Jules? He smiles but I smirk, angry

I raise my weapon again "What do you mean? And how do you know my nickname? I asked, demandingly

He holds up his wedding ring and it shocked me "Wait, is that..? I put my weapon down when I recognizes the ring on his finger, which means I recognizes who this masked gnome was. _"Oh, my giddy aunt!"_

"It's you" I gasp softly

"Of course, it's me" Gnomeo smiles

But then I take one good look at him and recognize him and drop my weapon when I realize that he's not from this world as he rubs his face in pain. I pull him back up and we hug, tightly.

"Umm... sorry for pounding you in the face. Does it hurt? I apologize. But I still hold my weapon out, cautiously by all the other danger that surrounded them.

He smiles at me and I hug him "Not much, but I'd rather be punched by you than anyone else"

Juliet laughs and rolls her eyes "What are you doing here? I asked but he could answer my question because they hear the explosions and the fighting next door!

He held me under his shoulder for protection "First, we'd better hide in the other garden before someone sees us; if they caught us together in this world then I can't imagine what would happen" he grabs my hand and we run.

We both ran out of the war zone and we hide inside the greenhouse in the abandon garden. Soon it started raining too; Gnomeo brought some blankets and wraps one around me. Then he made a fireplace to keep us warm. He sat down to me and I felt safe with him. Even thought I don't remember him much, I had complete trust in him.

"How did you get here also? I asked

"No idea, just woke up nearby and what's the first thing I see? Both gardens have barbed wire surrounding them and I hear nothing but screaming and yelling! I was most worried about you but realized something was up when I saw some Blues and Reds fighting eachother and mentioning that you ran away?

"Apparently, the me from this world couldn't stand to live here, I don't blame her" I said as I dried off my hair.

"We should get some sleep we'll think of something in the morning"

**Hours later**, Gnomeo falls asleep before Juliet, but then she hears something and leaves the greenhouse to look around unaware she's being watched. I woke, thinking that I thought I heard something outside, so I grab my weapon and put on my mask on. It was at least like 5:00am and the sky was still pink and orange and a few stars were still showing. I walk around and further from greenhouse in cautious mode, knowing that this world was dangerous and who knows what was out here. Suddenly someone masked jumps out from the bushes and pins me to the ground! By his shape, he was a guy but his face was masked and not to mention very dirty with weapons and tools in his pockets. He had fire and anger in eyes like he wanted to destroy me. But like feisty Juliet I remember being, I kept fighting like a lioness!  
"LET GO OF ME!"

But he tightens his grip on me "You can scream all you want red! His voice was sour and aggressive but he didn't scare me "No one is here to help you!"

"Who said something about someone helping me?" I screamed. Juliet got an amount of strength in me to push the gnome off me and I...

_**PUNCH!  
**_

Right directly in the face, making the gnome furious but he didn't scare me; in fact, he made me stronger, willing to defend myself in any way. I kicked him in his chest and I quickly jump up on my feet. Then he pulls out a knife from his back pocket, it made me nervous but I wasn't scared.

"You mess with the bull; you get the horns, you disgusting Red!" he growls

I got down in fighting position again "I'm not afraid of you! I growl.

Little did he knew, I twirl around and kicked the knife out of his hand and it fell into mine, as I pointed it at him

The masked gnome pulls out a sharp trovel. "When you mess with me, you regret it!" he growl at me.

I block his attacks with my Kung-Fu, punching him and kicking him with all my might. I did flips and summersaults to get away from him before I could use my Kung-Fu. I even found her shovel to fight back but he's an even stronger match and manages to pin her to the ground and hold the weapon against her. He places his weapon under my neck, making Juliet gasps for breath but the gnome didn't care if he killed her. He had hate in his eyes as he tighten his grip on me

"Any last words red?!"

With the last breath in me, I open my mouth to say something. I was cut up by a voice that I recognize anywhere.

**"DROP HER!"  
**

The masked gnome turn and saw a familiar Blue which made Juliet smile. Gnomeo appears with a shovel apparently woken up from the commotion. The masked gnome look at him from hat to toe and then laugh out loud, even though to him, he looked familiar, he still thought he was a joke "You and what army?" he laughs as he continues to tighten his grip around Juliet which made Gnomeo angry.

"I'm giving you 1 second to drop her or else!" Gnomeo growls

"How about no! the masked gnome laughs and then threatens Juliet more by holding the weapon closer to my neck, nearly chocking me.

Gnomeo get even angrier **"THAT'S IT!"**

He tackles the masked gnome and they begin a brutal fight. Juliet falls to the ground and starts coughing, gasping for air. As I hold on to my neck, trying to smooth down the pain and regain my oxygen, I watched Gnomeo and the other gnome swinging their fists at eachother, going directly toward the face and punching in the stomach. They approach eachother with their fists on guard like if they were brutal boxers. They even started strangling eachother, like the masked gnome was doing to Gnomeo "Die, imbecile, die! He cried as he strangled him harder but Gnomeo kicked him the stomach and release him and started punching him the face again, knocking him to the ground. But the masked figure quickly grabbed his weapon and pointed it at him like if it was a gun. Gnomeo stood still, nervous "Hasta la vista, bluey" he chuckled. But before he could attack Gnomeo, the masked gnome fell to the ground and Juliet was behind him. She knocked him out with a large wooden trunk!

"Are you ok? I ran to Gnomeo's side, hugging him

He holds me tight "Yeah, thanks to you. I always got used to you saving my life" he smiled at me and it made me blush.

"Now let's see who this miserable wreck is"

Gnomeo kneel down and took of the gnome's mask but he then gasps when he sees the face of himself! It was the other Gnomeo from this world. But knowing that he is bad, he must be his evil twin or double ganger. "Whoa!

"He's you" Juliet gasps

"I can't be"

Juliet was as shock as he was "This is crazy!"

They both are staring at the other Gnomeo, he almost looks the same except he has more scars on his face and looks more violent. Soon he was starting to wake up and they both got on guard in case this beast tries to pull something on them.

"All right you captured me! What do you both want with me!?" then he notices that the Blue that was standing next to the Red girl looked exactly like him "Wait, why does this blue gnome look just like me but cleaner and more dumb!?"

"Hey!" Gnomeo exclaim, offended

"We didn't have the intention to capture you! You attacked me!" Juliet steps in

Other Gnomeo laughs "Why is this blue with you!? You're a filthy red!"

_**SMACK!**_

Juliet knocks him out by punching him in the face with her fists! I know I only met him a few seconds ago by trying to kill me and he's the double of the man I love. He was starting to annoy me.

"Ouch for him ..." Gnomeo chuckled

"He was getting on my nerves!" I scoff

"So, what do we do with him? He asks

Then I gave him some rope that I found outside the greenhouse "Here. Tie him up in the shed while I go see if we can return him"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you. It's a battlefield out there"

"Don't worry, I may have lost half my memory but I still remember my moves and I know how to defend myself" I grin and I send him a wink.

He smiles proudly "You're still that ninja girl I know and love"

Juliet gives him a kiss on his cheek and runs off with a smile on her face. Gnomeo smiles, knowing that Juliet was starting to be like herself again, that same girl he met and fell in love a year ago. He places his hand on his cheek and smiles, lovingly. "**Yuck**! The other Gnomeo gag in disgust "Oh shut up! Gnomeo roll his eyes at him. "Ok, pal, let's go" Gnomeo said as he started dragging himself to the shed. But looks back his wife, and wonders how in the world that they ended up this world that was total opposite of their world?

**Well, that's it for now. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I finish it and don't worry, by then I put up the next chapter of my other story **

**And again, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HELP AND ON OTHER THINGS, GIRLY! I wish I could give you more than credit (*Internet hug*) I LOVE YOU, GIRL! Plus, you know that you and I have a story to keep working on so we can make these Fanfiction G+J* fans. I know it's going to turn out AMAZING with those AWESOME ideas of yours but I still have stuff to show you before we post it. Talk to u on my or your deviantart page! LUV YA! ;D**

**And a quick note for u guys, please don't ask me or girlgirl123 what our story is about because we're not telling u until we post. But I can give u a hint; it's a dramatic G+J* story that will come up very soon along with something that she and I and all of us r dying to see**

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**

**-TPATFan16* **


	7. Finding Myself! (Literally!)

**OK, I'll make this quick! This chapter has another weird and shocking character! Let's see who it is before we move on to the next chapter where they action and confusion comes in. Plus, I have to go watch my soap opera and Mickey Mouse* cartoons now. Oh, I would like to thank my friend, girlgirls123 from deviantart again fro the ideas of this chapter and many other that I am grateful to her. LUV U, GIRLY/SKYLA! ;D**

**On with the story... **

**7. Finding Myself! (Literally!)**

Putting up her black mask on, Juliet runs through the alley very cautiously. She looked around to see if any Red or any Blue around, whatever the color or the garden was, they were all evil and aggressive, especially the doubles of her father and her cousin. And she never thought that the Gnomeo from this world would be such a beast, a heartless monster and nothing like her husband. This was all so confusing to her, especially when she hasn't recovered her memory yet. While getting lost in her thoughts and questions, she bumps into someone. She looks up and gasps when she sees who it was...

"Hey! Watch where you're going! The gnome cried , her voice sounded familiar

"Me?! You should have watched were you...! Juliet stopped

She knew who it was but it left her speechless! It was her double, another Juliet! She looked exactly like her except that she was a little dirty and paler than the real one. She had the same Red dress she had but except it was ripped in the bottom. The Juliet from this world also had long hair, not as longer as the real Juliet's. And her hair was tangled and filled with leaves and she had scratches on her shoulder and small ones on her face but she had the exact same eyes and face as the real Juliet. They both look at eachother in awe and confusion...

"Who are you!? Juliet asked, confused as she pulled down her mask

"Uh... are you me?! This has to be a trick? Other Juliet ask, shaking

Juliet stood up and helped her "Well, it's no trick I'll tell you that!

"Great, I come back to see if this stupid fighting was calmed down and instead I see weapons, wars and a look alike me" other Juliet scoffs

"Well, I am you, but not from here. I'm from, how can you say..? From another universe?

"Very funny, you're been watching too much TV" other Juliet teases

"I'm serious! I am from another universe!

"Well, prove it"

"Well unlike you, I don't have many scars and I'm married" Juliet held up her wedding ring, making other Juliet open her mouth in shock.

"Ok, fine I believe you, nothing like that happens around here. You seem to be living a better life than me!" Then other Juliet got a crazy idea "Can I come back with you?!

"Sorry, I don't think things will get better if you're missing, they've already mistaken me for you!

"Well, I couldn't live here anymore! Nothing but fighting everyday and Dad was gonna make me marry to some devil! Other Juliet grunts as she crosses her arms.

"He was?! Juliet asks

"Yeah. So I left"

"Look, I don't know how I got here but I feel like this world needs what my world has, and that is love and happiness with a truce with those Blues"

"That's gonna be hard because we've been in war with them more than my existence. It'll be difficult to become friends with them, especially the leader's son, Gnomeo. He's worst of all of them; he doesn't have mercy on anyone and less on the Reds, a real monster" other Juliet growl in anger.

"Yeah, I noticed. I bump into him and tried to kill me, maybe he mistook me for you. Does he know you?

"Well... I'm not sure if he knows me, but that doesn't make him any less different from the others"

"I understand"

"Wait, if you're me, so there's must be another Gnomeo in your world, right?

"Yeah, there is"

"And how is he? Is he a despicable gnome without scruples too?

"Eh... not exactly" Juliet chuckles nervously

"What do you mean? Other Juliet asked as she raise her eye brow at her double.

"Can this answer your question? Juliet holds up her wedding ring but confuses other Juliet.

"A wedding ring? But what does this have to do with my question? You're married but to who?

"To me" a voice said from behind real Juliet. Gnomeo comes up behind the real Juliet and holds her hand but the other Juliet's eyes widen in shock by seeing a look-alike the devilish double of the Gnomeo she knew.

"And who you might be...? She looks closer at him and it hit her! "OH MY GOD!

The real Juliet chuckles nervously "Juliet, this is Gnomeo, my husband" she introduced nervously but other Juliet was shocked and confused without saying a word and Juliet noticed. Then Juliet turns to her husband "Uh, Gnomeo, can you leave me talking to myself? She asks him as she kissed his cheek.

Gnomeo got confused but agreed "Ok, that sounded weird but ok" he kissed her cheek and left the doubles alone in the alley.

The other Juliet is still lost out of words "You're married to him? She yelled/whisper.

Real Juliet nods "Yep"

"Wow, we are nothing alike"

"Look, I know this is shocking but I can explain..."

"He's a Blue, Juliet! And this might sound weird when I'm telling it to myself but I'll tell you anyway. We're suppose to hate them because they hate us"

"Don't be so sure about that. I hated them too before I met Gnomeo and I... kinda... fell in love with him"

"Oh, god! I'm gonna puck" she gag in disgust

"You never what would happen. Maybe you might fall in love with your Gnomeo, I mean the Gnomeo from this world"

"NOT IN A MILLION OF YEARS!

"That's the same thing I said and I tried to deny it but my heart couldn't blinded me from my love for him anymore. He gave up all his hate and lack of revenge just to be with me and I gave up my hate by love for him. It was hard at first when my Dad, his mum and our gardens found out, they were shocked but everything turn out at the end and we've been accepted to live happy together"

"Do you think to could happen to me and my garden, to live in peace with the Blues?

"I know it will because I'm gonna help you"

"Thanks, Jules, I appreciate that" other Juliet smiles and hugs her double.

Suddenly, they hear Gnomeo's voice coming from the abandon garden.

"JULIET, WATCH OUT!

Juliet and her double ran into the abandon garden and the found Gnomeo inside the shed, all desperate and freaking out "What's the matter, Gnomeo? Real Juliet asked

"He escaped! He yells

"Who? Other Juliet asked

"Him! I mean, I escaped! I mean, the me of this world escaped! He mutters until both the Juliets finally understood him.

"He's loose?! We have to find him! Real Juliet cried

But other Juliet was confused "What do you mean "we"?

"I mean you and me. We have to reason with him" she said

"You're not trying to set me up with him, are you? her double asked

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing. And I need your help, I can't do it alone"

"I don't know about this, Jules. I'm scared" she whines

Juliet was surprised "Wow, you're right, we are nothing alike"

"Please, don't get me involve in this, especially with him"

"You can't be filled with hate and fear your whole life, Jules! In my world, I let nothing get in my way, I am feisty, stubborn, and independent and I can get in a real rage when I'm being called delicate"

"Yeah, me too, sometimes I even think I am that word" she frowns

"Well, you're not! Because you are me and we're the same person! So you need to step up your game and show me the real you!

"Are you insane?! The Gnomeo from his world is basically a devil! He would never love anyone! He's like Tybalt only x100 worst!"

"Ok, ok, I get it, love is not exists here. But we can help you, but helping both these gardens find peace is not gonna be easy"

"But we'll try; meanwhile, we need to find a place to hide"

"I can help with that" other Juliet smirks. She takes them back to the abandon garden and heads to a very tall tree, she kicks it and a latter falls down.

"This is old tree house I took that might have belonged to human children years ago but was abandon, we can hide it" she says as they climb up and Other Juliet brings up the latter.

Real Juliet gasps "Wow this place is huge!"

"Yeah, human sized stuff does come in handy" other Juliet says

**Soon night fell,** Juliet rested herself next to Gnomeo as he held her close in his arms; they had a nice toy fireplace in front of them and large blankets as beds and sleeping bags. Suddenly, Juliet gets a headache by her lack of memory; she get up from Gnomeo's embrace, trying not to wake him up. With a yawn, she goes to bucket in a corner and splashed some water in her face to cool off. As she goes back to the blanket to go back to sleep, she sees her double, looking out the window. Juliet walks up to her side and join her as they both look at the sky filled with stars and a full moon.

"Can't sleep? Juliet asks her as she rested herself on the window.

"Not much when you have a battlefield next to you" Other Juliet sighs "I wish the view was nicer"

They can all see the war gardens clearly and they could hear the scrams, their father's battle calls and Gnomeo's mother leading her garden too for attack. It was getting out of hand but Juliet is determining to help her double have the life she has, or at least remembered.

"So what have you been doing since you ran away?" Juliet asked

Other Juliet answers "Been on the road, staying at friends gardens, here and there, just being away from everything"

"So you're on your own?"

"Yup, just me"

"Must be lonely"

"It's better than being down there in that war zone" other Juliet sighs

Suddenly, Juliet spotted something familiar "Hey, you see that greenhouse over there! Juliet points over to the greenhouse, which was far away in the other side of the garden.

"Yeah, I used to go there to hide from all this chaos"

"That greenhouse is very special to me"

"Yeah? How so?

"It's where I first met Gnomeo. It was on a starry night with the full moon like this one. By most what I remember, it was a truly magical night; it was love at first sight. I was on own little quest to find this Cupid Arrow's Orchid but I guess I found something better that night"

"That sounds like a very romantic story. And how did you guys survive with all of this?" her double asked as she pointed at the garden wars.

"We knew what we were doing was dangerous and risky but we didn't care. We usually sneaked away to see eachother but soon the secret was out and it was ended up in chaos by a misunderstanding"

"What was it?

"The Blue garden attacked my garden because they thought it was my fault that Gnomeo was dead"

"He was dead?

"No. I thought he was but he wasn't. But I was devastated back then, it killed me when I thought he was gone forever from my life but when I saw that he was still alive, my heart revived. But with the war still going on, we almost got killed in the process. I told him to go, to leave me die but he didn't"

"Then what happened?

"My Dad and his mum made a truce; that's when everyone realize we were still alive and the rest is history"

"Wow, I knew hate can destroy people but I never imagine it could also destroy the ones around you too"

"It's better to live together than to live apart"

They close the window and walk over to the blankets and they sit across eachother as Juliet puts a smaller blanket over her husband before she fell asleep. Other Juliet watched and was a little jealous that her double had a better life than her, especially by being with a Blue.

Other Juliet lay down on her bed "You both are lucky; you have each other and live in peace with your families. That's something that I can never have" she frowns.

"Don't worry, Jules. I promise that this will all end pretty soon" Real Juliet smile as she held they held hand in a friendly way.

Other Juliet smiles "Well, better get some rest" she says and they all go to sleep, hearing the terrible shouts of a war next to them...

**Well, that's it for now... I'll come back with the rest of this story if I ever get the next chapter finish but I have someone to help me with it, so don't u worry about me. See ya guys later, LUV U ALL!**


	8. Clearing Things Out

**Ok, I'm back with the next chapter which u guys will find a bit shocking and bit romantic and I'm not saying it by our favourite gnome couple, you'll see...**

**And again, I would like to THANK to my good and loyal friend from deviantart, girlsgirl123 or Skyla as we call her. Or how I call her, Girly. THIS IS FOR YOU, PAL! THANKS FOR HELPING ME ON THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND I WILL LAWAYS LOVE TALKING TO YOU AND YOUR ARTWORK! ;D**

**So on with the chapter... (I still need a new agent!)**

**8. Clearing Things Out**

**(The next morning, abandon garden)**

Juliet wakes up by the sound of yelling and screaming in anger. She flips over with the pillow on her head, trying to block the sound from coming in her ears but it was no use. She opens her eyes to see that her husband already woke up when he found a note saying that he went to finds the other Gnomeo before they headed back. Juliet stretches wide and get up and washes her face. When she's all done, she finds her double using binoculars through the window, "Hey, what you doing up so early? She asked as she walks up to her.

"Gotta make sure it's all clear" other Juliet says while still looking around on her binocular. "You have to be very alert around here. Anything could come out and kill you"

"So, you ready to go back and face them? Juliet asks her as she puts on her black ninja outfit on.

Other Juliet chuckles nervously "What? No, well, maybe, sort of... yes, ok, I'll do it"

"Wow, we are so alike in some things" Juliet laughs

"What do you mean? Other Juliet says confused

"Oh, never mind" she laughs "Gnomeo, time to go! She calls him

"Ok, you guys ready? She asks them and the couple nods.

They climb down the latter.

"Hey, once this is all over? How in the world are we gonna get out of here?

"Please don't ask me because I still have half my memory in my head" Juliet says and made Gnomeo roll his eyes.

"How did you lose your memory in the first place? Other Juliet asks, getting close to her

"I really don't remember" she says

"It was on a lawnmower accident" Gnomeo says

"It was? Cause I don't remember if it was like that..." Juliet sighs as she rubs her head, soothing down the pain.

"I told you not to stress yourself" Gnomeo rubs her shoulders to calm her down "Why don't you sit down a while" and her sits her down on a rock.

"No, I'm fine, Gnomeo" she pushes him away, weakly

"He's right, Jules. You should rest a while I go see if everything is clear" her double says

"No, Jules. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?

"Yeah. Come on, let's go" Gnomeo pulls her back on her feet

Juliet stands up and Gnomeo helps her up, even though she almost falls over by getting dizzy. they continue to walk through the tall grass, getting near the door to the alley until other Juliet then stops them in an alert way "Hold it; I hear something... get the shovels I gave you out!" They all ready themselves to attack whatever was out there.

Other Juliet holds her weapon up "Okay guys, let's go"

The double leads the couple straight forward. They all climb up on the stone wall to get a better view. Everything was quiet for a while until they heard that same rustling noise again getting closer to them. They see the tall grass moving, getting closer to the wall and it made the trio get nervous but the girls got in fighting position.

Juliet stands up, in high alert next to her double "What should we do now?"

"I see someone!" Gnomeo points out

"Let's hurry! She gestures them. "They won't find us... whoa!" other Juliet falls and  
she slips off the wall and disappearing into the tall grass. Juliet and Gnomeo leans on the edge of the wall to see if they could find her but she was nowhere to be found.

Juliet was starting to get worried about her double "I can't look!"

But then Gnomeo notices something "Wait, I didn't hear a crash"

"Jules, are you ok?! Juliet calls but no answer "Let's go see if she's okay!" she suggests. They both of them climb down to go look for her but what they found very surprised them. They found other Juliet alright but she was in the arms of the Other Gnomeo, he has caught her! They are both staring at each other, in a very loving way.

Other Juliet froze in place "Ummm well ..."

And Other Gnomeo was speechless "Uhhhh ..."

It seem like minutes could turn into hours and those 2 would still be staring at eachother. And it was getting a little irritated to the real couple "It's like seeing in a mirror" Gnomeo whispers to Juliet next to her.

Juliet: (Whispers) "Guess some things just can't change"

Then Juliet had the urge to interrupt this strange love "Umm, I think you can put her down now" she whispers, nervously

Then other Gnomeo nervously puts her double down. "Sorry about that" he apologizes to other Juliet but she stays still, without speaking or taking her eyes off him.

Then Other Gnomeo looks away from her and then frowns "Hey! You're the 2 look alikes who knocked me out!" he grunted when he says them.

"Hey you were attacking us!" Gnomeo cries

"Ok can we forget about that right now!" other Juliet yell/interrupting them as Juliet tries to comfort her, knowing that she has been through this before and knows what she's going through.

Then Other Gnomeo turns back at other Juliet "Ummm sorry, what's your name?" he asks as friendly as possible.

"Oh, it's ... Um... Juliet, catching me and thanks for saving my life" other Juliet smile nervously while rubbing her shoulder.

"Uh no problem" he smiles, softly

"What's your name?" she asks

"It's ummm... Gnomeo" he mutters, while looking at her in the eyes. But Other Juliet's eyes widen in shock and fear "Gnomeo!?" she backs away from him, scared. "What's wrong!?"  
He asks, confused. But Other Juliet gets scared and runs off away from him and disappears into the tall grass. "Wait! Come back!" other Gnomeo cried and he runs after her. The real Juliet and Gnomeo were very surprised by all of this and they decided to follow them to help them.

"We'd better follow them" Juliet says and Gnomeo follows her. They follow the 2 of them through the hole and find them both face to face in the alley. But then other Juliet gets scared again and tried to run back but other Gnomeo stops her.

"Wait! Don't go!" He holds her hand.

"Sorry I just ..." other Juliet whispers, nearly crying

"I know, some people say I'm a little scary looking" he says "And you probably don't want to know nothing about me but..."

"Well kinda" she nods, wanting to get away from him

Suddenly, the real G and J come out of the abandon garden. Juliet sees that other Gnome was holding her double in his arms and they all seem surprised to see eachother again.  
Other Gnomeo: "So who are you 2 exactly?"

"We're you! Gnomeo cried

"What he means we're you but from another world" Juliet says

Other Gnomeo looks at them from head to toe "I knew something wasn't right because if you're me, I notice that you were protecting her, even though she's a Red"

Gnomeo stands in front of her, protecting her "Yeah, because she's my wife"

"Ok, now I've seen everything" other Gnomeo scoffs. "Listen, daredevil. I'm not happy on seeing the hideous side of me..." Gnomeo smirk in disgust.

"Oh yeah, you wanna say that to my face, Bluey..." other Gnomeo put up his fists, ready to punch his double

But Juliet separates them "Ok, break it up you two! Now is not the time to fight with your double... again" she yells "I agree with her and yeah, I said the same thing at first" other Juliet cut in

Juliet: "Look, I know we've gone on the wrong foot at first but we want to help you guys"

"Help us on what? Other Gnomeo asked

"To put an end to this feud! Juliet said and it surprised their doubles. "What? Other Gnomeo ask "In our world, the feud ended a long time ago because we ended it" Gnomeo added. "Put an end to it? But it has been going to for years" other Gnomeo cried, shocked. "Exactly, if you guys don't stop, you're going to end up murdering eachother" Gnomeo explain

Then Other Juliet cuts in and pulls her double "Jules, can I talk to you, please" the girls walk away from the guys. "What? What's wrong, Jules?

Other Juliet begs "Please, don't do this to me, Jules. Please don't make me go near him, please!"

"Why? Because you're afraid of him or because you love him? Juliet

Other Juliet gets nervous "What? Me? In love? With him? I don't know. I feel so confused and scared but warm in the inside that I can't even explain it. Those eyes and that smile of his just made me melt..." she smiles, in love.

Juliet chuckles "That's the same way I felt when I met mine. You know what I think? I think you should give him a chance. Get to know his soft side first. Like I did with mine"

"Yeah but yours is different..."

"Trust me; you don't know him like I do. He was just as sneaky and mischief like yours is right now but then something click between us, literally click"

But other Juliet thought about it long and hard until she said and whine "Are you sure about this, Jules? Are you sure this plan will work"

"Positive. You have nothing to worry about"

"Now I'm scared" Other Juliet said nervous but Juliet gives her a look "Ok, I trust you"

The real Juliet pulls up her double back on her feet and they shook hands, as a signal of peace, of trust and friendship with eachother. They had a plan, to put a stop to this dreadful feud in this world, to make things better. They go back to the 2 Gnomeos were waiting for them, other Juliet was still pretty nervous around other Gnomeo but she had total faith in her double. The 4 of them barged in the Red garden and they heard the battle calls of each garden while they attacked eachother.

"**DOWN WITH THE REDS!"**

"**DOWN WITH THE BLUES!"**

The couples tried to dodge the fruit bombs from either side until it was safe to protest.

"Ok, ready to put an end to this? Juliet asked, concern

"Yes" both Gnomeos nod

"No, I'm scared" other Juliet whines

"Man up, Jules" Juliet slaps her silly "Especially not in front of your boyfriend" she whispers which made her double angry and annoyed "JULES! She whispers in anger.

"**STOP!**

Juliet's screams were heard through both the gardens and the total chaos quickly stopped, confusing all the Reds and the Blues. They all stop and stare with disgust looks but they were also shock that they were 2 of other copies of the originals!

"Stop, just stop! This has gone long enough!" she cries, getting everybody's attention

"Juliet, what are you doing? Lord Redbrick, stumping toward her

"Something I should have the minute I enter this battlefield" Both Juliets nod in agreement.

"Wait; is that Gnomeo with that Red tramp? Lady Blueberry gasps in horror

"No, I'm not him! Gnomeo cried with Juliet next to him. "I am and yes, mum I am with a Red" Other Gnomeo back out with Other Juliet behind him.

"Ok, what in the world is going on here?! Lord R scream

Gnomeo stood in front of the girls as he got everybody's attention "Listen, everybody. I know this must be very confusing for all of you but need to hear us out"

"Who are you?! They ask

"That's not important. What is important is that you stop fighting eachother! This is getting way out of hand! He says.

"What are you saying?! Lady B asks

"That you should all try to get along first before you try to rid one another's head off" Juliet said

"WHAT NONSENSE ARE TALKING ABOUT, CHILD? Lord R cried from behind her "And what are you thinking about being with this monstrous Blue?! He tried to pull her away from Gnomeo but she pulled back and ran to her husband.

"Don't you dare touch her! Gnomeo yells, protecting his wife

Lord R gets furious "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW OR I'LL..."

Then Other Juliet cuts him off "NOTHING! You won't do anything to them, Dad! Other Juliet yelled and it surprised all the Reds.

"Since when do you defend the Blues, squirt? Tybalt jump in, in a sour tone

"So, your Tybalt calls you squirt too, huh? Juliet whispers to her double "Only when I irritated me" other Juliet whispers back. "That makes 2 of us" they both laugh "Literally, Jules"

"Would any one of you like to explain what's going on here?! Lady B said, looking at either one of her son. "Gnomeo?

Gnomeo frown until he said "Listen, I used to be on my family and garden's side until I realize that I had to let that go so I can be with the girl I love but just because I let my hate go, that didn't mean my family would sacrifice their hate so I can be happy with the girl I love" he smile at Juliet and she surprisingly smiles back.

"And I'm willing to take that chance too" other Gnomeo says while looking at his Juliet who gets even more surprise.

"And the same thing happened to me, I hated the Blues too but I never imagine hurting them in any way. Even if I didn't love Gnomeo... with all my heart" Juliet says.

"Who says we should listen to you? Tybalt but in again

"And are you with them, Gnomeo? Asked the Benny from this world, shocked to see his cousin with a Red and less with look-alikes.

"I'm not asking you to listen to us but maybe you should listen to yourself and look around..."

They all kept silent and looked around and they noticed that both gardens were completely destroyed. "Sad, isn't it? she says, upset

"Stop Talking nonsense and get to the point! Lord R yell

"This is the reason why I left the Red garden! To get away from all of you and your insane wars with insults and counterattack with eachother. By your hate and anger that cause this feud in the first place. Can't open your eyes, Dad? Other Juliet said, slightly angry.

Then Juliet stood by her side "My father almost lost me during something like this and trust me, he regretted ever getting me involve in the feud" Juliet said while patting her double's back.

"Hate, Revenge and evildoing are the worst things to feel and I learned them through experience. Good thing, I stop feeling them before it was too late" Gnomeo said

"Not to mention some of you ended up dead by that lack of revenge... I'm not mentioning names but you get my point, right? Juliet ask

"That's why ask yourselves, "Is this feud and enmity really necessary in our lives? Other Juliet asks. "If any of you who still have some sense in you, can you please try to get to know your rival before kill them? Juliet adds.

They all look at eachother with thoughtful and not so sure looks until Lady Blueberry said "To tell the truth, this war has getting old and I am tired of the same stinking thing everyday"

"So, what do you all say? Can we try and get along with eachother and make a truce to bring peace for both our garden? Juliet asked and they all nod.

Everybody cheered and all agreed to live in peace with each other. They even started cleaning up the mess they made after all this time; they planted new flowers with new decorations and re-building all the damages. The me from this world even got married with the Gnomeo from this world. It was a beautiful wedding, almost similar to mine but still t was a perfect wedding. And she deserves it after everything she has been through and running away all this time. And not to mention the reception party was stupendous too, we ate wedding cake, we drank wine and Champaign and the food was delicious. My double and her Gnomeo shared a nice, romantic slow dance to the song _"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John_ across the dance floor and she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress and so happy that the feud has ended. Soon they started playing fast-dancing music like _"Party Rock Anthem" by LMAFO &_ _"Don't Stop The Party" by Pitbull_ and it was awesome dancing/singing to my favourite party songs with my husband, next to our doubles. It was kind of awkward when everybody was asking us who we are and why do we look so alike like the Gnomeo & Juliet from this world, me and Gnomeo didn't really wanna answer their questions so we just kindly ignore them and head back to the party. Soon they started playing another slow song, _"Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars._ Gnomeo takes me to the dance floor as I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist and we slow dance until like a flash, he pulls me close, bear hugging me in his arms. I closed my eyes as he continues to lead me to the music "You did a good job, Jules. I love you for that, you know that, right? He whispers in my ear, cuddling me in his arms. "Gnomeo, I... I..." I was so close to tell him how I felt but...

Suddenly, something got over me and it made my body as I fell unconscious and I fell to the ground. "Juliet? Juliet, what's wrong, love? JULIET! Gnomeo cried as he tried to catch me and pull me back up but I was started fainting that I couldn't even stand up straight. My body went limp and Gnomeo slowly laid me down on the ground, still worried. "Please, a doctor, please! He cried. "My Red. Jules, please wake up! He begged me but I heard his voice echoing and my vision was blurry and all I heard was a blur, echoic, mainly Gnomeo's voice. On that moment I realized how much he cared about me and how much he loves me. I was wrong to misjudge him at first but that's when I was blank and didn't have a single memory or feeling for him, but now I do and a lot, in fact, maybe I loved him with all my heart.

As I weakly rise up my hand and placed it on his cheek, I send him a weak but loving smile "I love you" I whisper. I knew it made him smile but I never saw his smile because after I said those 3 loving words, I fainted in his arms but I was happy that I was able to tell him how I felt about him before I saw everything black...

**WHOA! What happens next?!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter and we are getting really close to the ending. As so as I finish the next chapter and post it, I will post my new story called "From Hate To Love" **

**LUV U GUYS! ;D THTA'S WHY I'M DOING ALL OF THIS FOR U GUYS!**

**BTW, TO , yes, I am the girl with the drawing of Juliet with the hood, I have devianart too and I will be posting new drawings every week, especially G+J* ones **

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUYS! ;D**


	9. Many Memories, One Love

**Saying it like a baby: "HI, PEOPLE! I want ice cream!" (HA, HA, HA! I'm just joking!)**

**Anyways, this chapter is a birthday present to very sweet and awesome friend of mine. Yep, I'm talking about you, LittleRedNinja! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! This chapter is especially for you! I wish you the best day and u get a lot of presents on ur special day! I LUV U, AMIGA!**

**Another thing, for this chapter I used an idea that I already used from my other story "Who'd Dun It?" which will e ending soon. So the idea I chose involves something shiny that can stab through the heart and has the shape of a dagger... can u guess where I'm going with this?**

**Go ahead and find out..!**

**9. Many Memories, One Love**

**(The next morning, 3:00am, greenhouse)**

After waking up from that long and scary nightmare, she looks around and sees that she´s back at the greenhouse and everything was back to normal. She was in the greenhouse and she fell asleep in the living room. She walks in to their room and finds Gnomeo sleeping on the bed, peacefully. She sighs as she walks up to him and sits down on the edge, stroking his cheek, feeling the scar of his right eye brow but he was too tired to notice.

She continues to stroke his face "You know, I know all the cruel things you have done, all the troubles you have done to that Red garden that once was my home, all the horrible things you've done to make your garden more beautiful than mine. I know that you are sneaky, a trickster, I knew that you were suppose to be my enemy, I know that we are from different worlds, you a Blue and me a Red; that we were forbidden to be together, I even thought I might hate you for your antics... but how I love to be with you and be more than just your friend"

Without her knowing, Gnomeo was waken and was hearing everything that she was saying. With a smile on his face, Gnomeo was about to say something but Juliet interrupted him when she spoke again.

"Oh Gnomeo. I watch you sleep and... I think that you are simply perfect. You say that you're not but the truth is that I'm the one who has been a coward on showing you my real feelings and my love for you. I realize now that you've changed me, you made me laugh, made me feel free, how to be myself. And you made me the luckiest girl in the world" she leans in and kisses his nose and smiles "I love you" she whispers

She gets up from the bed and sighs afterwards. As she turns around, he opens his eyes and smiles at her, lovingly. She walks around the greenhouse, crying in confusion. Soon she got a memory that was about her and Gnomeo and the memory was very sweet.

_(Flashback)_

_They were alone in the garden after a long day working and gardening but now it was raining outside. They sat down together on the couch with her head on his shoulder until she gets up to say something._

"_I have something for you" she says to him_

"_Oh yeah. Well, give it to me" he says, smiling._

_She plays around a while and then turns to face him "Actually, is something that you accidentally lost and I found it and kept it for safe keeping because I knew that you and I were gonna see eachother again"_

_She holds up his wedding ring and he gasps, happily. She hands it to him and he smiles at it and then at her. He stands up and walks toward her_

"_You know... these kinds of things. These little details... make me want to love you even more each day"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

The memories that she had were getting out of control, all she felt these last few days was pain and sorrow around Gnomeo. She felt tears running down her cheeks, crying by every bad and disappointing memory she had, it killed her inside. While rubbing her shoulders, she walks up to her dresses and looks at her reflection on the mirror. She remember that she was once a strong and independent girl but now, she sees this weak and heartbroken girl that felt that she was destroyed by her own feelings.

"Look, what you've become, Jules. There aren't even traces of the strong and feisty girl you once were" she looks at her reflection on a mirror and cries even more but then frowns in pure anger "You look pathetic, nothing but a joke. You look like another woman, cut in half"

Angry and disgusted, Juliet grabs a shovel and smashed the mirror glass into tiny little pieces so she wouldn't see herself anymore. She felt like she didn't have the strength to stay in this world one more second. Suddenly, she pulls out a gagger from the shed and looks at it, getting an idea that will end her suffering and being a hindrance and a trouble to everyone, especially to her "husband". She holds it in her hands, putting it near her chest, feeling that it's cold like ice. This was the only way and she was sure that nobody would care if she kills herself. She was shaking in fear with the dagger in her hands, placing it against her chest. Then she thought of Gnomeo.

"Yes, I'm sure Gnomeo would forgive me" Juliet rises up the dagger, getting ready to take out her own life until...

Suddenly, a bright white light started shinning upon the side of her face, which nearly blinded her. She turns her face around and her eyes open wide in shock of where that light was coming from. She walks slowly and started breathing softly until she made it to the center of the greenhouse and there it was! A gorgeous white flower with a pink arrow inside a heart, growing beautifully and tall. The petals were almost shaped as hearts too, it even smelled nice. She touched the petals and they were soft as silk and she felt peace and tranquillity being near. As she continues to feel the softness of the flower, she smiled but it was shortly lived. Suddenly, another enormous headache went over her that made her fall on her knees, making her scream and groan in pain, really hard and loud!

"**UHH! NO! NOT AGAIN!"**

_(Multiple Flashbacks and Memories)_

"_He's a Blue, not a Blue. It's doomed..! A Red and a Blue, it just can't be! That's the best kind. I'll only see him once? Why must you wear a Blue hat? Or some weird guy? Oh at any rate, that shouldn't be the thing to keep us apart, should it? NO, NO! It shouldn't! I couldn't have said it better myself. I came to see you again. I can't go, I know how you feel. No, really I'm stuck. Can I see you again tomorrow? Not soon enough. I can do 11:45. Done! Parting is such sweet sorrow. Hey there, Juliet, how's it going with you, baby? Oh, I'm fine, baby. How are you? Do you think anyone heard that? There's nobody here. Then why are whispering? Why are you whispering? You know this is crazy, right. I just never imagine I could fall for a Red. Oh and me a Blue, no way. A Red and A Blue, it just can't be, can it? Well, should we? I can do 11:45. Not soon enough..._

_Juliet, no, wait..! Aw, come on, Juliet. Is not that all bad. Is that your big move on a second date? You wine them, dine them and spray them with weed killer?! You've got to admit, it is original. Juliet, e reasonable, I didn't have a choice after Incident Wisteria. How do you think that look? Just a toilet in the middle of a yard with nothing growing out of it (*SMACK*) Oh, you Blues are infuriating! Wait, a minute! Us Blues?! Featherstone, we're busy! Oh, come on. Let's do something fun. Well, let me tell you something about you Reds! US REDS!? Oh, can we all just laugh about this? FEATHERSTONE! Wait, Featherstone, hey. Come back, Featherstone, I'm sorry. ("Love Build A Garden") You know, I think that crazy pink plastic bird might be right, what if we never go back? Never go back? What about my Dad? And Nanette and the Red garden? You see the truth is, over there we're enemies, but here, we're a matching pair. Juliet, will you stay here and build a garden with me? I'd love too. GNOMEO! What are you doing? Benny, listen, mate. I can explain. BENNY! BENNY, WAIT!_

_TYBALT! A hate for a hat! GNOMEO, NO! Tybalt, the wall! Gnomeo smashed Tybalt! No, he didn't do it! Juliet! Gnomeo! Mum! Gnome for gnome! Run, Gnomeo, run! NO! I love him! What?! Doomed! Oh, someone do something! GNOMEO..! Are you mad?! There's been enough smashing for one day. Now get her on her pedestal and keep her there! He's gone. Oh no, gone. You left me no choice, Juliet. I've lost your mother; I am not going to lose you._

"_JULIET! You're alive! Come with me. Ok! Oh no. NO! NO! She's going to blow! Get back, get back! It's no use, go. Go! I'm not going anywhere. I don't know about you but I think this ending is much better... much better... much better..." _

_That last though echoed in her mind, her lost memory was his him and his voice inside her head and her heart. That was it! She had everything in her head, her entire life back! She remembers __**everything**__, the meeting, the feud, the date, the betrayal, how they almost got killed during the war, their wedding, and every day after that and the day when she had the accident. __**EVERYTHING**__!_

_(Memories fade away)_

She breathes back and forth, nervous, feeling goose bumps as she rubs her shoulders. Now that she had all her memory back, she realizesthat she was foolish and judgemental to her husband, especially when she deny her love for him when he told her he loves her but she pushed him away, it made her guilty and wanted to make things right with him. She felt guilty in treating him so bad, with that distance from him, only showing him her friendship instead of that grand love she has for him. She sits down on the edge of the pond, feeling the breeze on her face, drying of her tears. Then she gets a brief thought!

"Oh my god, what did I do? She sighs while rubbing her shoulders "I feel like I missed out on everything, like I wasn't here for a long time" she said, nearly crying her eyes out and drowning in her tears.

Suddenly, she gasps when she gets another important thought in her head "Oh my gosh! Gnomeo! I have to clear things out with him. I'm so stupid for treating him that way, he'll never forgive me" she sobbed and she got up on her feet and quickly runs back to the greenhouse, to fix things with her husband, who she hopes he could forgive her, she wouldn't stand that he wouldn't but she had to try to regain his trust and his love back and show him that she is now the Juliet he knows and love again.

**Well, I hope I didn't gave any of you guys a heart attack by my shocking idea. I will come back soon with the next chapter**

**And again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LittleRedNinja! And I hope u post ur new chapter! **

**See ya guys later! ;D**


	10. My Heart Will Go On

**Hello, pretty people, I'm back with the next chapter. And I know, I know it's been a very long time since I updated for this story but I had a serious case of writers block and I so caught up on my school work and it's only been a few days. But luckily for u guys, I was out early and don't have any homework, so that meant I could finish this and post it today. U HEAR THAT, JBABE?! I TOLD U I WOULDN'T LET U DOWN! LUV YA, AMIGA! ;D**

**Ok****, so**** one of the ideas that broke my writer's block was listening to a very romantic song that we all know and love from a very romantic and tragic movie we all know too. Yep, I'm talking about the famous song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion from Titanic. And by seeing a cute video of the song with the G+J* on YouTube and I luv watching it very much.**

**BTW, isseywinks, I don't care what you say about the video, I LUV IT! And I know that way, way, WAY deep inside you like it to because it's ur 2 favourite movie one! U CAN'T ARGUE WITH THAT! BUT I STILL LV YA! ;D **

**So, here we go... ;D**

_**10. My Heart Will Go On***_

**(Same night, greenhouse)**

After getting my life and my memory back, Juliet sat on the edge of the pond with my legs up to my chin. I was so upset that I was so bad to my husband, rejecting and treating him like a total stranger. As I goes over and over everything I missed out, I start walking around the main garden, even through parts that hasn't been fixed and cleaned out yet. The night was still breezy and cold but she didn't care she was freezing to death but my heart was cold as a rock by all this sadness. Oh my god. That was such a rush. My heart was literally racing for a 100 miles, it was about to pop out of my chest and I don't blame it. I understand everything that I missed out, how could I have forgotten all that and thinking of being away from Gnomeo and the worst part was that it was my decision to stay away from him. I wish I could just go back in time to prevent myself from having that accident in the first place but it was too late, unfortunately it happened. Soon I heard one of my favourite songs that it's from of the most romantic movies of all time, playing on the radio as 2 humans announced it on the radio. And it was a perfect timing because it goes very well with my situation right now.

"_Good night Stratford-Upon-Avon, we are 10 seconds away into the new hour here on the formidable Stratford FM, the station with more music and less chat. Isn't that right, Nicky?"_

"_Absolutely, totally. And now we're going to play one of my little favourites. Enjoy!"_

"_My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion_

_..._

"_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on"_

"Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on...  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..."

_..._

"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone"

"Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life, we'll always go on"

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..."

_..._

"You're here, there's nothing I fear!  
And I know that my heart will go on...  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on...!"

_(Song Ends)_

The pretty brunette slowly walks in the greenhouse again and finds Gnomeo still asleep on the bed. With a frown on her face, she sat down next to him and spoke from her heart, admitting her mistakes in wanting to be away from him. Without facing her, Gnomeo opens his eyes and listens as she started speaking...

"Oh, my love. You were right all along, Gnomeo. And yeah, I am a liar because many times I deny my love for you. Maybe I was confused or scared back then but not anymore. The truth is, I was dying inside for you, for your love. You were also right when you said that I was a coward because I always tried to push you away from me. But believe me; I don't have any strength to keep this up. Because I love you, I love you far too much, my Blue" she whispers, without knowing that Gnomeo was awake and listening.

He smiled "You're gonna have to repeat that to me a million of times" he chuckles as he got up from the bed and Juliet backs away from him, surprised.

"Wait a minute, you're not even asleep. You tricked me!" she cried, slightly angry

"No, no, no. You have done it a bunch of times" he reclaim, slightly mad too

She crossed her arms, angry "Is that you tricked me! You're not even asleep... I'm leaving" she turns to leave but he pulls her back by grabbing her by her shoulders, Juliet struggles to break free but he was holding her tight.

"Oh yeah, do whatever you want but not even your stubbornness is gonna separate me from you, wanna know why? Because I love you" he pulls her closer to him, wanting to kiss her.

They both stare into eachother's eyes, frozen in place until Juliet looks away from him, trying to not look into his eyes no more. Even though she remembers him, she was still nervous but not by him, by what he was doing right now.

"Gnomeo, please, let's not do this. It doesn't make any sense" she takes his hands off her waist.

But he pulls her back "And what do we do? What do we do with this that we are feeling? Tell me because I don't know" he leans closer to her face, feeling his breath. He closes his eyes, leaning closer to kiss her. "You're mine, Redbrick, you always have been mine and you know it" he closes his eyes to kiss her but she stops.

"Gnomeo, wait..!" She whisper/cries as she took his hands off her waist.

He pulls her back "No. I have been waiting far enough for this to happen again. I'm not gonna stop and I know that you don't want to me too either"

"And what do we do then?" she asks

"Love eachother until we can't anymore!"

"Gnomeo... I"

But he put his finger over her lips "Shh... Don't say anything" he whispers and she closes her eyes "Tell me. Even if it's just once... tell me" he whispers.

But she doesn't say a word and it upsets Gnomeo. He lets her go and sends her a frown** "**Fine. If you don't want to tell me, thenI don't want to stay here another moment"

"Wait, I should tell you something" she stops him "I got my memory back"

"Congratulations. Maybe I should give you some more time to think about it... again. I'll be in the living room, like it really matter to you"

Gnomeo left and closed the door behind him; leaving Juliet froze in place, having tears run down her cheeks. She was very hurt by what he said, he still believes that she was still the same useless and blank Juliet she was one longer. She sits down on the ground as she rubs her shoulders as she continues to cry her eyes out. "No, it can't end like this. He's going to hear me out if he likes it or not" With the dignity she regain, she takes a deep breath, dries off her tears, stands up and runs after her husband.

**(A few minutes later, in the living room)**

_Gnomeo POV_

I was in the living room, sitting on the couch as I kept thinking of everything I just said to Juliet. She must be so confused and so hurt right now. I felt so bad for treating her like that; I felt like an idiot husband on not supporting his wife, it wasn't her fault by my desires. As I was about to go back in the room to clear things out with her, there was a knock on the door. I open the door and I see that it was my pet mushroom, Shroom. I smiled and let him in.

"Shroom. What's up, button head?"

He hops inside the greenhouse and jumps up and down on the couch as Gnomeo sits down next to him while playfully patting his head like he always does.

But then I sigh and frown "Here we are. Alone, just like old times"

"_Gnomeo is something bothering you?" he hops/saying in his mushroom language._

"Yeah, Shroom. Something _**IS**_ bothering me"

"_What is it?"_

"It's kinda complicated"

"_Like the time when you got your head stuck in the fence again?"_

"I don't mean that complicated. I mean REALLY complicated right now!"

"_And what can be sooo complicated right now?"_

"Juliet got her memory back" I say in a low tone

"_Really? Your nightmare is over, mate. You should be happy" he said excited for me_

But I frown "No, not for me"

_He was a bit surprised by hearing me said but not as much as me "What? Why? Knowing you, you should be the first person to be happy that she remembers her life"_

"She only remembers all the bad stuff in her life, including me doing all those revenge plans against her. She's disappointed in me and that's something that she will never forgive me"

"_You have to understand that it was very harsh everything she went through"_

"Yeah, I understand that completely but all she thinks is about my antics and mischief ways"

"_Wait, we all know that Juliet is madly in love with you. She can't stop loving you like that"_

"Yep, it can. Because she was the one who denied it. I saw it in her eyes, Shroom, and she will never forgive me"

"How can you be so sure about that?" I hear her voice. I turn my head around and there she was, standing there for who knows how long. I stay quiet "I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid of what you'll say" she says

"I don't know why I feel so calm if you're the one who forgot me" I say, slightly harsh.

"Because I thought you needed some company" she walks toward me

"You don't have to worry about that. I have Shroom right here me to keep me company" I said as I pat Shroom head but he shakes it in "no"

"_Oh no, you don't. I'm leaving cause you need to fix things with your girl. So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Jules!" Shroom gets up from the couch and hops toward the door_

"Traitor!" I yell at him but he shrugs and closes the door, leaving me here alone with Juliet. First there was an awkward silence until I decided to break it by leaving. "I'm going to bed "I turn around.

But she pulls me by my arm "Gnomeo, wait. Sit down, please. I have something to tell you" and she sits me back down.

"I know I said some things and acted a way very badly to you but I..."

"Juliet, you don't need to tell me anything. I understand completely what you're trying to say..." I get back up but she sits me back down.

"No, you don't understand" she sits closer to me and places her hands over my shoulders as she continues to speak.

"Gnomeo, I feel so alone when I was sick but even though I was in a very cruel condition, you stood by me and with you, I feel safe. And you know something, Gnomeo?" she puts her finger under my chin and turns my head to face her.

"I don't want to be without you. You are my life, you're my love, I need you like the air, I need you in my life to live or I will die" then I see a small tear coming down her cheek, I was about to say something but she cuts me off by saying "I love you" in the soft and sweet voice that I know and love.

Then I felt a tear run down my cheek too as we just stare into eachother eyes for a long time until we lean closer until we felt eachother's lips. But then I pulled away to say something.

"You mean it, Jules?" I asked

"More than sure.

"I just want to know one thing"

"What?"

"How much do you really love me?"

"I love you" she whispers "With all my heart and soul"

"That's all I needed to know because I love you the same way or maybe even more. I love you, my Red"

"I love you more, my Blue"

"I love you most"

"All I want is for you to take care me so that way I can take care of you..."

Not holding back anymore, she kisses him with force and he kisses her back the same force. Gnomeo felt like Juliet finally trusted him, he doesn't know how or when, but he was glad she finally came to her senses. He wraps her arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck and they kiss passionately.

But suddenly something made him stop...

"Slow down. I'll take care of you" he says, pushing her away a bit

"Ask me anything you want except to slow down"

"I'm very nervous, you know that?"

"YOU?" she asks, surprised

"Don't ask, just let yourself go"

"I'd go to the end of the world with you"

"And then some" he finishes as they lean back into a kiss.

Getting lost in her beauty, he picks her up, bride style and sets her down on their bed as he goes to lock the door and comes back to her. She wraps her arms around him again as he gently lay on top of her. Still kissing her, Gnomeo soon started untying the back of her corset and taking off all of her clothes but she didn't pull back, she let him continue until neither of them had clothes on. With the fireplace next to them, burning and keeping them warm, they felt started to feel the burning love they felt for eachother as Gnomeo kisses his wife's neck as she had her eyes closed, feeling his lips go from her chest then to her neck and up to her lips. Once and a while they would pull out from a kiss and they stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds and go back to kissing. He kisses her cheeks as he goes back down to kissing her neck. Juliet felt that a 100 fireworks exploded inside of her, remembering all the love and passion she feels for him, since day 1 she saw him. he passed her hands over her long brown hair as she did the same thing and passed her hands through his blonde hair as he continue to kiss her neck. The lights of the candles slowly put themselves out as it started to rain outside but they were too busy to notice or hear the raindrops. All they could hear was eachother's heart beats by the exhaustion and the music of a song, playing on their radio at low volume.

"_My 1__st__ Love" (reprise)_

"_**Both**_

"_I know... that I can't love you back_

_That I have to be away_

_But I know that you'll always be..._

_My impossible love"_

"_My first love__!"_

_**(Reprise again)**_

_**Juliet**_

"_You... you were my faithful love_

_The one that had this passion_

_I can't resist when you..."_

_**Gnomeo**_

"_...you find a place_

_Here, inside my heart_

_Between my greatest risks_

_And this grand love"_

"_Even though that I have to accept_

_That I can't live without you"_

_**Gnomeo**__:" My first love..."_

And it all went down from there until the next morning...

**Well, what do u guys think? Especially u, JBABE? Because u r my top reviewer and best Fanfiction friend! ;)**

**Anyways, that's all I got for this chapter and I hope u liked it because I put a lot of effort into it for u guys. And I will promise not to leave you guys waiting a long time for my new chapters, especially with my new one which I had some cool reviews and it will get the 2****nd**** chapter very soon, not long. ;)**

**ADIOS! XOXO! ;D**


End file.
